What happened to us?
by ShadyRach
Summary: Relationships are complicated, especially if the odds are against them. Percy and Annabeth just can't seem to figure it out, but what can they do? Fate seems to just chew them up and spit them out. Will Percy and Annabeth prevail together or fall flat due to the circumstances. Rated T for language and some content.
1. Chapter one: I'm back

I don't own any characters except for my oc's. All reserved rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan!

**Prologue:**

I gazed into his captivating sea green eyes through the watery film over mine. He just glared back, his stare was so cold it made me what to go hide in a dark corner. "Please Perc-" "I don't want to hear anything you have to say" he interrupted. He gave me one more disgusted glance before he grabbed her hand and walked away leaving me with my heart shattered and tears streaming down my face.

_**Chapter 1: Annabeth**_

I smiled as I saw my friend Thalia walk towards me her spikey black hair conspicuous in crowds of teenagers.

"Hey" she exclaimed hugging me so hard I had trouble breathing for a second.

"Thhhhleeaaa…I…I..caaann'ttt….breeaaatthheee!" I tried to say under her grip.

"Oh yeah…sorry" she said in embarrassment.

"I just really missed you Annie."

"Dude, it's only been a week" I replied emphasizing "week".

"Whatever!" Thalia snapped in mock anger.

"Winter break is pretty long in my book." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, do you know where Percy is?"

"Oooooo when did become interested in my cousin?" she wiggled her eye brows.

I pushed her lightly. "Thalia!"

"What, I always knew you guys had something going on." She retorted with a wink.

"Really Thalia?! How can you be so immature? Gosh..." I turned to storm away only to have walked into a hard object. Or rather figure.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice yelled.

I couldn't see the person because I had my eyes squeezed shut, trying to recover from hitting my head on the ground so hard.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

I struggled at first but finally was able to pushed myself up to see the stranger's face.

"Percy?" I looked into a pair of light green eyes which was attached to a tan well defined face.

"Yep that's me; I haven't seen you in a while." He responded with a lopsided grin.

For some reason I felt a weird pang in my stomach. It wasn't pain but something else; I just couldn't put my finger on felt like butterflies were fluttering around in there... I must have been zoning out for a good chunk of time because Percy had his eyes narrowed and he was waving his hand in my face to get my attention.

"Helloooo, anyone home" he asked trying to catch my attention.

"Oh um yeah" I rejoined

"I was just uh thinking about stuff."

"Ha-ha of course you were" He laughed

"Your always thinking about something Annie."

On impulse I barked at him not to call me that.

He put up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry" He mumbled, his eyes narrowed.

"It's okay" I sighed.

"So uh Annabeth, do you want to walk to class together?".

"Wait what period is this again?" I questioned

"Uh first period with Mrs. Ferrier."

"Damn it" I moaned.

"When will this day be over?"

"That's the first time I ever heard you say that Ms. I-know-everything" Percy teased.

"Okay just because I excel at every subject, have a 4.0 G.P.A, and I'm freakin AWESOME, it doesn't mean I like school. I hate it just as much as anyone else here" I retorted

"Surprise, surprise... Annabeth here doesn't like school!"

I brought my fist up at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

I heard Thalia making snorting noises as she tried not to laugh. I turned and gave her a glare which sent her slamming her locker and trying to sprint-walk to her first period class. I could still here her laughter even from fifty yards.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little.

"Let's get to class, Perseus" I grinned, satisfied with the disgusted look on his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" He told me calmly, but I could hear the edge in his voice.

I smiled at my amazing comeback and we started walking.

I lifted my backpack higher onto my back as we both walked into the classroom; little did I know I was in for an unpleasant surprise...

**A/N: Annabeth might seem out of character throughout the story. The reason being I want to show I more softer, vunerable side to her. She's not made out of steel. Even the strongest people get emotional sometimes(trust me, I've seen the most toughest people break down right before my eyes).She's not exactly like how she is protrayed in the actual books. So just make a mental note of that... So yeah I hope you enjoy it! There's foul language just warning and please no flames.**

**-ShadyRach**


	2. Chapter 2: Torn

Chapter 2: Annabeth

I heard a beeping noise as I struggled to lift my head from my pillow. I looked up to see my calendar only to be filled with disappointment.

"_I don't want to go to school…" _I thought thinking about what happened yesterday.

I grabbed my grey and white sheets and pulled it up to my chin, only to have my step-mother walk into the room without any indication.

"Hello _Annie_." She said with her beady eyes staring bitterly into mine.

"What are you doing still in bed? Being lazy as usual, what am I going to do with you?...hmmm maybe ship you off to a military school where you can be with a bunch of ingrates just like yourself. You're unlike my boys who are in the best boarding school in the country, not here annoying me, like you. I mean they are a mistake with my last husband, but at least not half as bad as you. You my dear, is the worst creation here on this very planet."

I looked at her intensely, giving her my best death glare.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" I replied with pure hatred.

"At least I'm not the stupid old hag who has to bother her step-daughter just because she has nothing better to do! Get a job or something. Maybe that'll give you something to do!"

"You do not speak to me like that you little brat!" She screeched.

She brought up her hand and struck me on the cheek, hard.

I glared at her as I brought my hand to the stinging patch of skin.

"Susan!" I heard my father call.

"Coming dear!" she yelled back.

"One second, just doing some bonding with Annabeth"

She turned her attention back to me.

"What are you doing here if you hate me so much? Why are you in this family if you can't stand to even look at me?" I asked, straining to keep my voice calm.

She simply smiled bleakly.

"Oh Annie. Oblivious,foolish, little Annie. Your father has money and is stupid even enough to get me the whole world if I wanted. I have him wrapped around my fingers. To him I'm the woman of his dreams, he'll always listen to me."

"At least he wasn't desperate enough to throw himself on you unlike somebody." I told her sarcastically.

She glared at me, stood up and walked to the door. I expected her to leave but she lingered by the door frame.

"Oh and don't bother telling your father about this conversation. He wouldn't believe you over me anyway."

She walked out of the room as if nothing ever happened.

I felt my face swelling up and I brought my hand up and tenderly touched the fresh bruise. I went into the bathroom to see in the mirror. My reflection showed a girl with dull blonde curls and miserable grey eyes. A girl with a tan face which was flawless with perfect skin. Then looked at the bruise. It was an ugly blue colour with purple traces. It made a lump right in the middle of my right cheek ruining my whole appearance. I felt a tear tumble down my face.

"_No" _I thought _"You are much stronger than this Annabeth."_

I wiped the pathetic drop of water of my face and got into the shower. I scowled as the hot water burned my bruise, but brushed off the pain. Once I was fully clean, I got out and dressed in a casual grey cardigan, a white V-neck, distressed jeans, and black converse. I grabbed my backpack, ran down stairs, kissed my father good bye quickly (so he wouldn't notice the shiner), then walked right out the front door not before giving my Step-witch (oh you heard me right) an icy glare. As soon as I was out the door, I got into my old, cheap Mercedes Benz and drove to school. Once I got there I immediately regretted it. There was that "thing" and her friends standing outside the school gossiping about some girl's boyfriend.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Once Percy and I got into class yesterday, we saw the new girl and her friend. At first she seemed nice but ended up being a total (please excuse my language) bitch. Yes it might seem very judgmental of to disapprove a girl so fast even without knowing her enough. Well then check her out for yourself.**_

_**Class ended up going a little like this:**_

_**Among the crowd of students in the room, I found a new face.**_

"_**Hi my name is Jana Collins!" the new girl exclaimed with pure enthusiasm. She stared at Percy with her full lips turned into a pouty smile.**_

"_**Hey, I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." Percy greeted while gesturing to me.**_

_**She looked at me for a second (I caught a glimpse of her cake face) then turned back to Percy. **_

"_**Well it's nice to meet you Percy and Annabeth!" She told us while holding out her manicured hand.**_

_**While they started a conversation I just stood there awkwardly not really knowing my place. That's when I felt that pang in my stomach again. It felt like a flame burning in my gut slowly making its way around my body. It was nothing like the pang before. This one felt like it was scorching me on the inside, cooking me alive bit by bit. I suddenly felt angry at the both of them. I wanted to throw a chair or even a desk, but as soon as Mrs. Ferrier walked into the classroom, the fire extinguished itself. I hurried to my seat with a weird sensation lingering.**_

"_**Now class, today we're going to be learning about….."**_

_**I didn't hear a word Mrs. Ferrier was saying. My mind was focused on what I was feeling. I just couldn't get over it. Even when the bell to dismiss everyone from class I stayed in my seat a little longer.**_

"_**Annabeth?" Mrs. Ferrier called. "Are you okay dear? You seem a little tired"**_

_**I just shook my head**_

_**She just simply told me to get to the next period if I didn't want lunch detention.**_

_**Once I was outside the classroom I found Jana waiting for me.**_

"_**Hi-"**_

"_**Listen here Chase" she butted in.**_

"_**What's going o-"**_

"_**I suggest you shut that big mouth of yours and pay attention to me before I make your life a living hell" She interrupted again but this time she dug her sharp nails into my arm.**_

"_**My life is already a living hell"**__**I said under my breath**_

"_**Now, you're going to stay away from Percy, you hear." She squawked into my ear**_

"_**What no that's not happening." I replied with annoyance creeping into my voice**_

"_**Oh yes it is." She snarled back **_

"_**Of course if it doesn't happen I'll ruin both you and that Goth lunatic you hang out with, considering you're a desperate freak."**_

"_**You wouldn't dare" I spat at her**_

"_**Oh I will honey." She laughed digging her nails harder into my arms.**_

"_**I have many sources which can DESTROY you and that freak."**_

"_**Fine, just don't do anything to Thalia!" I told her in defeat**_

"_**Ooooo the freak has a name." She mocked trying to provoke me**_

_**I glared daggers at her.**_

"_**Oh yeah one more thing I forgot." She responded with obvious pleasure at my face expression.**_

"_**You WILL NOT tell Percy anything about what happened today otherwise, well you already know otherwise."**_

"_**Got that….. Chase."**_

"_**Yeah whatever." I sneered at her**_

_**She dug her nails even further into my arm if that was even possible.**_

"_**Better not act up Annie."**_

_**On impulse I grabbed her wrist and twisted it.**_

"_**I'm done Collins" I whispered into her ear harshly**_

"_**I will stay away from Percy if that means that you will leave Thalia alone, but you will never call me Annie again you got that."**_

_**I let go of her wrist.**_

"_**You just made a big mistake." She stated angrily with a little bit of her mascara running.**_

"_**Watch your back Chase because you're in for it now."**_

_**I watched her walk away in her stilettos and walk up to Percy.**_

**_I need Percy in my life, but I cannot risk Thalia getting hurt. Ugh what am I going to do?_**

_**End of Flashback**_

**A/N: Thank you so much to audrey199 for the nice comment and for subbing to my story, **

**Hannibalrider for favoriting my story, and to Thiswasmade4me for subbing too. Thanks you guys:) **


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Witch

Chapter 3: Annabeth

I slowly got out of the car hoping I wouldn't be noticed by Jana. Unfortunately luck was not on my side today.

"Look what the dog dragged in!" Jana snickered in her annoying high pitched voice her friends laughing along with her.

"It's look what the cat dragged in, not dog and look who's talking." I snapped

"Whatever." She replied flipping her caramel ringlets behind her shoulder.

"You aren't the brightest fish in the sea are you?" I snorted

"No! If you haven't noticed we aren't fish and we're not in a sea!"

"Yeah you must me stupid or something" one of her friends with dark chocolate coloured hair said to me

I rolled my eyes

"You aren't even worth arguing with." I told them

"Well you aren't even worth talking to! I mean look at you spilt ends, no makeup to conceal your ugly face, bare nails. You need a lot to cover up all of that" Jana scoffed signaling to my face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oooooo what happened to your face? Did someone beat you up because they could stand to look at you?"

That got me really pissed off

"Look at yourself before you decide to critize me!" I screamed

"You aren't the least bit genuine or nice! Maybe instead of putting a bunch of makeup on your face, eat it. Maybe that'll make you prettier on the inside too! Oh and I'm sorry if I'm not based on completely superficial things like clothes and makeup."

That's when Percy decided to come, always at the wrong times.

"Hey girls what's going on here?" He asked with half a smile.

Jana gave me a dirty look and I stormed off. I could hear Percy asking why I was leaving and Jana answering with a stupid answer. Why is he so oblivious? Why can't he see how false she is? She's like a human Barbie doll. Who am I kidding? That's offense to Barbie's everywhere! Why does he look at her like that! Why can't he look at me like that? I sat in the courtyard with my head in my hands. Why does this always happen to me? I know it sounds pathetic to wallow in self-pity but frankly I didn't know what else to do. Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me and put an arm around me.

"Are you alright Annie?" I heard a female voice ask

Yes I hate that name but Thalia is an exception.

I looked up to see Thalia next to me.

"Uhhh yeah I'm fine." I said weakly

"Cut the crap Annabeth, what happened?" Thalia asked

"It's Jana"

"You mean the fake slut who wears disgusting clothes that are tighter than Rachel Elizabeth Dare's."

"Well it's Rachel's lucky day because she's been replaced." I laughed

"Although I hate how they're like the stereotypical cliché in one of those messed up over dramatic romance movies! Gosh why can't reality stay reality and movies stay movies?!"I told her so irritated with the whole situation.

"Annabeth, what happened to your cheek?" She examined the bruise which had now turned into a black colour

"If that fake ass did this to you I'm gonna-"

"She didn't do it Thals" I explained

"Don't tell me that step-witch did this again" She started, getting angry.

"You should've told you dad! Or even better the cops!"

"Thals you know I can't do that." I sighed

"Dad wouldn't believe me and he'd be distraught and heartbroken if she gets deported by the police for child abuse."

"Annabeth you need to do what's good for you! You can't just take all that abuse for the rest of your life!"

"Thalia you don't know how much Susan means to him" I told her my face void of any emotion.

"I mean ever since my mother walked out" I felt tears threatening to spill.

Thalia's face began to soften.

"It's okay Annie you don't have to talk about it." She told me gently

She put her arm around me and patted my back.

I cried into her shoulder feeling more empty than ever.

Yes I know I'm suppose to be strong, but it seems to get harder and harder to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Life's difficulties

Chapter 4: Thalia

I don't know how Annabeth's step-mother can sleep at night after doing all this crap to her. Doesn't she feel the least bit guilty? The least bit sickened by what's she's doing? It just makes me super pissed to see Annabeth in this pitiful state. Yes she's a very tough person but even the strongest person breaks down once in a while. Where's Percy? Where's he when she needs him. Oh yeah I remember! He's probably sucking faces with that human Barbie doll. Sometimes I just want to slap my cousin in the face so hard. Well he doesn't annoy me as much as Nico does. They together equal disaster. How is he so oblivious? I mean Annabeth obviously likes him! And she can't deny it! Gosh all these people are driving me into the wall. I mean this is just crap all these relationships, complications, blah, blah, blah. I sat up on the couch and grabbed the remote off my coffee table and sat back. I must have changed the channel a million times before I came across a dramatic soap opera. Hey! I'm bored alright, and there's nothing else I can really do. I watched as a lady who couldn't act even if her life depended on it, cry into the shoulder of a guy she just met. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day. I got up and popped myself a bag of popcorn. I got back to the to the lounge and jumped on to it. I watched the show for about five hours till I found my eye lids drooping. Suddenly I saw Percy and Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth, she was dressed in a golden gown which reached to the floor. My cousin didn't look bad either, dressed in a white button down top and pleaded trousers. They stood in the sunlight, the rays of light reflecting of their hair. Wow cheesy much?

"Hey there." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling brightly into his face.

He smiled into her face, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard myself scream but apprently they didn't hear me.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He told her poetically, brushing off a strand of her fair hair.

Her smile became wider(if that was even possible) and she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She planted a light kiss on his lips.

I watched them awkwardly, feeling weird at watching the moment between them. I wanted to look away so bad, but I couldn't. No really I can't, no matter how much I try.

Percy brought Annabeth's hand to his lips. She blushed at his romantic gesture and turned away. He leaned into her again, but this time trailing hot kisses down her collar bone. She giggled. Yes Annabeth GIGGLED. She brought her hand up and entangled it in his hair. He pulled back and and gave her a lopsided grin.

WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?

He grabbed her waist but instead of kissing her right then and there, he tilted her down and slowly brought his face down to her's. Before there lips could lock, Nico abruptly showed up.

Oh no... why is Nico here? I told you both him and Percy ends up with utter chaos. It's not going to be pretty.

The scene shifted and Annabeth was wearing a ripped crimson and black lace up boots. Okay, a little more of my style. The sun disappeared and the clouds turned a dark shade of grey. Rain started to fall, hard. Percy suddenly looked furious, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was wearing a distressed jeans and a torn grey t-shirt. Nico was wearing all black as usual. Percy glared coldly into Nico, almost as if he was looking into his soul.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at him, protectively put a arm in front of Annabeth.

Her eyes were wet and were ringed with red.

"I came back for her" Nico hissed.

I noticed he had sharp fangs which looked like it could rip any object in his path. Okay this has gone too far.

I felt my eyes flutter open, and I squinted into bright light.

"Gosh..." I told myself, bringing my hands over my forehead.

"I need to stop watching vampire soap opera's"

I looked back at the televison which was still playing episodes. I shut it off and got into a position where my hand was supporting my head, and my elbow was on the arm rest of the chair. Yes the dream was disturbing...Really disturbing...but I'd rather have a corny situation like that, then have the situation we are currently in. I'm not talking about the dream with Nico the vampire, but the thing where they had, I mean were having a disturbing moment, oh you know what I mean. Ugh why couldn't life be easier? It's pretty freakin annoying.

**A/N: Yes I made the chapter longer! Yay...Okay honestly I thought this chapter was a bit disturbing(don't hate me!)... I don't know, I'm not crazy about these type of scenes. Ehh I thought it was pretty awkward even though it was only just a dream. So yeah.. Sorry for the fact the romantic scene was fake for all you percabeth fans. You can imagine it wasn't I guess? So yeah... Thanks for all you support you guys! **

**-ShadyRach**


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated

Chapter 5: Percy

I don't understand why Annabeth is avoiding me. I mean I didn't do anything to her. When she stormed away from us it didn't make any sense. Jana says that she's just emotional for some reason but it doesn't seem like Annabeth. I have known her for 6 years now. I guess I don't need Annabeth anymore. I do have Jana now. She's gorgeous with her light brown hair and royal blue eyes with a light splash of freckles over her nose which she always tries to cover with makeup. But I just can't get Annabeth's image out of my head with her blonde ringlets and enchanting dark grey eyes. Why can't I get her out of my head? I'm going to ask out Jana not her. God girls are just so complicated.

"Hey are you okay?" Jana purred taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh Yeah!" I reassured her feeling guilty I was thinking about Annabeth.

"I have something to tell you."

"Really?" She squealed

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Ummm uhhhh"

She looked at me expectantly with hints of irritation at my answer.

"Do you uhhh…. Never mind"

"Ugh what's wrong with you?!" She screeched

I looked at her with wide eyes shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Oh umm sorry Percy." She looked into my eyes looking genuinely remorseful

"Umm it's uh okay." I told her while scratching the back of my head.

"Look I think I should go."

"Wait why?"

"I need to help my mom prepare for dinner."

"What about me?!" She squawked

"Well I need to help her"

"So what you're saying is you are blowing me off for you mother?"

"No! I mean yes…no.. That's not what I mean!" I started

"So what do you mean?!"

"I meant to say….. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"OMG I thought you'd never ask!" She squealed

Again I don't understand girls they're really happy one second and the next second they want to murder you.


	6. Chapter 6: What are you doing here?

Chapter 6: Annabeth

I must have crying into Thalia's for 15 minutes straight before I decided to get off her. She did mind though making her the best friend in the entire world. I'm usually not the one to cry but one person can only take so much, you know?

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked gently

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." I sniffled, wiping away extra tears

"Okay that's it, we're ditching today" She said a-matter-of-factly

"What about-"I started

"Nope we're leaving this place whether you like it or not"

"But-"

"No buts, we're going now"

She grabbed my arm and my stuff, and then dragged me to her car.

"Okay where do you want to go?" She asked

"I don't know you're the one who wanted to ditch!" I replied exaggerating how it was her idea

"Starbucks it is!"

She started the car and drove us to Starbucks, even though she knew I didn't like it too much.

"Hello guys what would you like to order?" The cashier asked.

She looked like a college girl with dark brown hair cut into a bob and her eyes was the same colour as the coffee.

"Wait Melissa is that you?" Thalia asked the girl

"Omg, Thalia I missed you!" She squealed

She attempted to hug Thalia over the counter only to knock off all of the biscotti's. I got down and helped them pick them up.

"Oh yeah, Melissa this is Annabeth." Thalia told her gesturing to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Melissa squeaked while holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied while shaking her hand

"Anyway," Thalia started

"What happened to Peter?"

"Oh he's right there" Melissa pointed at a boy with the same brown hair and brown eyes as Melissa, but his hair was buzz cut. Except for the hair cut, the boy looked like the guy version of Melissa.

"Is he your brother?" I asked her staring at both of them in awe because they looked so much alike.

"Yup" She responded popping the "P"

"Wow he's hot now" Thalia whispered under her breath

Of course she's obviously terrible at being secretive. I nudged her while winking.

"Ooooo I think Thalia is in love!" I squealed (eww sounded like Jana for a second)

"Oh shut up" She told me while rolling her eyes although there was a small smile on her face.

"No way!" Melissa added

"You do like my brother!"

"No I don't"

"Thalia you're the worst liar" I giggled while she blushed

"Hey Peter come over here" Melissa called

"Look who's here"

Peter got up from his table and walked toward us.

"Thalia is that you?" He asked in his husky voice

"Uh yeah." Thalia answered

"Haven't seen you in a while" He smiled while holding out his arms for her.

She gave him a hug and she was clearly enjoying it.

"Well it's nice to see you again" He told her

"I need to go right now but we should text sometime"

That's was the very first time I heard her giggle. Wow punk Thalia has gone soft…

"Oh yeah I totally will text you sometime" She told him

"Sounds good. I'll see you later"

She gave him one last hug before he walked out the door.

"I think he likes you" Melissa twittered

"You really think so?" Thalia asked

"I mean he seems as nice as he was before"

"Cut the act Thalia" I teased

"Melissa and I both know you like him"

"Ugh fine" Thalia sighed

"Maybe a teeny bit"

I looked behind us to see an entire line accumulating.

"Well we've been here long enough" Thalia stated

"No really" I told her pointing behind us

"If we're going to order anything we have to do it now"

"Yo ladies hurry up! I've been waiting to get my coffee for like a half an hour now!" Some guy behind us complained

"Yeah yeah, you can wait for like 5 minutes more" Thalia told him

"Okay Melissa I'll have a cappuccino, Annabeth what do you want?"

"Ummm I'll have a short Mocha please" I answered back

"Okay that'll be $6.83" (**A/N: I don't really know what the actual price is)**

Thalia protested, but I paid for the drinks.

"I would feel terrible if I made you pay" I told her

"Ugh fine, but next time it's on me, you here!"

We got seated at a table only to see two familiar faces, or rather head considering the two were having a make out session.

I saw as the guy looked up flipping his undeniable jet black hair off his green eyes. I look in shock and I suddenly felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Percy?" I whispered

**A/N thanks skprettygirl for your comment I'll try to make it longer but please understand it takes some time, and thanks to L1berty0rD34th for subbing**


	7. Chapter 7: How could you!

Chapter 7: Annabeth

Percy looked at me, his face showing a strangled look.

"Annabeth-" He tried to say but he couldn't finish his sentence because I was already out the door.

I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. I mean me and Percy aren't even together. I just…. I don't know. It just hurts me to see him with Jana.

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia panting

"What happened back there?"

"I don't know" I told her while wrapping my arms around myself.

"It just aches seeing Percy with that…."

"Annabeth…. You obviously have feelings for Percy"

"I don't know! My heart has been broken so many times I just don't think it'll work out. Anyway he clearly has a thing for Jana.."

"Annabeth, you need to try! Forgot all those other guys that have hurt you! My cousin is a lot different from any of them! He's sweet and loyal even if he's a stupid douche bag sometimes! *cough like cough right cough now*"

"I can't! It would be low of me to take Percy from Jana even if she is a bitch! Anyway she threatened me to stay away from Percy unless she wanted me to be the cause of your life getting ruined by her!"

"SHE DID WHAT!" Thalia screamed

I could literally see fumes coming out her ears.

"I'm gonna pound that Barbie doll as if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Thalia you don't know what she can do! In fact she's so rich she can afford to pay someone to come and mess up our faces or something! This girl has resources. If we're not careful she will make our lives a living hell. She might be a cake faced failure in our eyes, but there are people around her stupid enough to follow. When you count up the numbers we'd be stomped on by them. Thalia you know we can't do anything. If you're reckless who knows what she'll do"

"Dude you just lectured me for absolutely no reason" Thalia rolled her eyes

"If that slut thinks she can black mail my best friend, she's in for a surprise"

"Thalia please don-"

"No Annabeth! We need to stand up for ourselves! She needs to know that she can't mess with us! I'm going to do whatever it takes to get that message across to her."

I watched as Thalia marched back into Starbucks and poured her coffee all over Jana. I saw Jana stand up and start screaming at Thalia. I saw them starting to push each other eventually turning into a claw fight with people trying to pull them apart. I saw Percy get up and leave Starbucks. He started to walk towards me.

"What's going on in there Annabeth?" He asked coldly

"I really don't know" I told him

"You think I'm stupid Annabeth? Jana told me how you threatened her saying how you told her to stay away from me!"

"No I didn't! In fact it was vice versa in my case!"

Before I could tell him anything else I saw Jana leaving the store with Thalia right behind her. They were both coming toward us.

"Cut the bullshit Annabeth" He yelled at me

Jana went up and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

"You tell that bitch Percy!" She shrieked

"You honestly believe her over me?" I asked him every word I tell him getting bitter and bitter every time

"She's my girlfriend" He said angrily

"Well I've been your best friend for 6 years! You've only known her for a month!"

"She seems to know me and understand better than you who claims to be my best friend!"

"Percy, she has stood by you and helped you in the hardest times, like when our fathers left us, and when you had your step-father Gabe!" Thalia snapped

"You can't possibly choose Jana over Annabeth!"

"Look who's talking" He growled

"The same bitch who walked in and poured coffee over Jana"

"Who do you think you are? Trash talking your cousin like that" I screamed

"Why are you defending her all people! She's the one who ruined our relationship! She's only using you for your reputation!"

"You're just jealous" Jana screeched

"You can't get a hot boyfriend yourself so you want to steal mine"

"Percy had been one of my really good friends for years! At least he was" I retorted glaring at Percy.

"God damn! Annabeth stop trying to make us feel guilty! You're just a stupid slut and we don't want to have anything to do with you!" Percy glowered

I felt a few hot tears tumble down my cheeks.

"You don't mean that" I whispered

"Oh but he does Annabeth dear!" Jana snorted smiling at my tear stained face

I gazed into his captivating sea green eyes through the watery film over mine. He just glared back, his stare was so cold it made me what to go hide in a dark corner.

"Please Perc-"

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say" he interrupted.

He gave me one more disgusted glance before he grabbed her hand and walked away leaving me with my heart shattered and tears streaming down my face.

**A/N: Very Emotional Chapter huh? If any of you are wondering why I'm putting chapters up so frequently it's because I won't have a lot of time to update my story after school starts back up which is really soon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to thank trio of friends for subbing**

**BTW: Annabeth's character is very forgiving so far (**_**WARNING SPOILER PERSONALITY WISE! DO NOT LOOK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**_**)**

**Later on in the story Annabeth will lose her forgiving streak and when someone(not saying who) needs her the most she won't be there for them (That's all I'm saying) **


	8. Chapter 8: That's reality

Chapter 8: Annabeth

After what happened with Percy all I could do was lounge around in my bed all might be thinking that sitting on her bed and wallowing in self pity is not something that "Annabeth" would do. Well I don't think that any of you expected Percy would be such a insenstive,heartless, jerk either, did you? I'm only glad that the step-witch isn't coming in here and making my life even more 's probably just satisfied that someone else took the initiative of making me feel miserable so she wouldn't have to get the job done father tried to get me out of my bedroom many times, but eventually gave up realizing that his constant pounding on the door wasn't getting anywhere. No matter I try I can't get Percy's angry face or the constipated look that Jana gave which w

as her pathetic excuse for a pissed face(hey you can't blame me for trying there;). What did I do so wrong? I'm I really that terrible? I turned my whole body then started to scream and thrash into my pillow like a spoilt little 4 year old kid at a candy store. I kept beating up the pillow till my rage turned into tears. I started to sob into pillow making me sound muffled. Before I could start another tantrum I heard my cell phone buzzing. I slowly got off from my bed , my legs feeling like jelly, and looked at the caller ID. It was Thalia which made me feel relieved.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hey Annabeth!"Thalia replied

"Annabeth you need to get out of your house for sometime. You've been sitting in there for like a week! You'll get cabin fever if you stay in there any longer! Do you remember n Silena Beauregard from 8th grade? The one who was into fashion and had to move to Miami?"

"Uhh yeah...your point is?"

"Well I bumped into her not too long ago-"

"Yes and how does this have anything to do with me?" I asked her a little annoyed at her stalling

"If you want to know wait to find out!" Thalia snapped

"Anyway, If you want to get back at Percy you should get a makeover to make him jealous. And Silena is going to fix you up."

"No way, I did not agree to any makeover." I told her not bothering to hide my disgust.

"Come on! This is a way of revenge without any violence!" Thalia pleaded

"How about you get a makeover while resume staying in my room moping at how much my life sucks!"

"Please Annabeth... I can't stand to see you like this!"

"If you haven't noticed were talking on the phone so you can't physically see me and it's not happening.

"Ha-ha... Please Annabeth! For me."

What's with this girl!

"Okay fine!" I sighed

"You're not going to make me wear skimpy clothes too because if you do, I'm gonna be causing a lot of trouble."

"Hey I never said I'd take it that far!" She snickered

"I think a makeover is enough. I mean you're already stunning"

"R.r..really Thalia? You think I'm stunning" I asked her feeling flattered

"Yeah, yeah calm down. I'm coming over now with Silena."

"Wait what-"

Before I could say anything else, I heard the other line go blank. _Why does she do this to me?_ I fell back on to bed for 10 minutes until I heard the door bell ring. I heard my dad greet them and told them I was in my bedroom. Before I knew it I heard beating on the door. I opened the door to she Thalia and a girl with black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Oh..My..Gosh Annabeth!" Silena squealed hugging me

She pulled a way almost like I was revolting creature.

"It's really nice to see you again but you should really shower because you smell like a man"

I got into the shower and rinsed all the dirt and grime off my body then wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel.

"Okay what now?" I asked the two of them

"Okay now I'm going to use my fabulous magic on you!" Silena told me

_I forgot how prissy and peppy she is. To be honest it's pretty irritating._She took out a huge briefcase(or in this case makeup box) and started to put stuff on my face. She put a little brown eye shadow on my eyes, a little black liner, mascara, and a little bit a rosy lipstick.

"Your curls are really pretty but I think we should make your hair wavy instead" Thalia told me

They brushed out my hair and striaghtened it out a little so my blonde hair cascaded down my shoulders in thick silky I looked into the mirror I didn't recongize myself. I looked amazing(I'm not try to sound like an air head but both of them made me look gorgeous).I must have had my jaw wide open because Thalia was trying not laugh at my face expression.

"And you didn't want to get a makeover" Thalia snorted

"Oh shut up" I mumbled to busy staring at myself in the mirror.

"So where am I wearing this makeup to?"

"Well I heard Percy and Jana were going to Leopard at des Artistes( **A/N****:I had to look this restaurant because I don't live in Manhattan,New**** York)** so your going to have to dress up tonigh. Don't worry we all ready called and reserved"

"Shouldn't I have a date?" I asked her

"Already got that covered. You know Josh Harris, right?"

"You mean the captain of the football team?" (**N/A: Percy is only the captain of the swim team not football team if your wondering... I mean why would Jana go for Percy if he wasn't the captain of anything)**

"Yep! And he'll be all over you because you're going to look hott"

I watched as Silena took out a strapless shimmering midnight blue dress and a sliver clutch.

"Here you're going to wear this" She said shoving the dress and purse into my hands

"You said I would have to wear any skimpy outfits" I told her looking at how short the dress was

"No, Thalia said she wouldn't make you wear clothes. I never said I wouldn't"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hey! At least try it on."

"Fine" I moaned going into the bathroom

I slipped on the dress and came out.

"You look fantastic!" Silena jumped

I looked into the mirror. The dress wasn't to bad. It came just a little over my knee.

"I guess it isn't too bad" I told her

"I told you" She sighed with satisfaction

"You can keep it, it looks better on you then it ever did on me"

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" she asked puzzled

"You can't be serious" I replied my eyes wide

"This dress must have cost you like a thousand dollars or more. I can't keep this."

"It was $800 and I don't really have any use for it anymore anyway."

I turned and embraced her.

"Thanks" I smiled

"No problem" she replied

"Now if you two are done we got to get Annabeth to the restaurant" Thalia stated butting in

"Wait what about my feet" I asked pointing at my bare feet

"I don't have any fancy shoes,but I do have worn down converse."

"Wait one second I've come prepared"

Silena rummage through her large bag and brought up a pair of sliver pumps.

"Here" She gave me the shoes

I tried them on

"Perfect" She grinned her shiny white teeth

"Now we should get going"

"Uh yeah" I said a little nervous

"What about our-"

"Are you asking about the ride? Well got that covered. My Porsche is right outside"

_Wow rich kid..._ We walked out of my house to find a beautiful sliver porshe(haha jelly much).We all got in and started lip syncing to Maroon 5's one more night(I know we're weird). Silena let me drive her car to pretty much so off to Jana and Percy. Once we got there I saw Josh waiting outside in a tux, wow my date was hot.

"Woah Annabeth" Josh winked

"You look sexy" He told me seductively

"Uhh thanks " I replied a little creeped out.

"So are we gonna go in there or what." He asked holding out his arm

I linked my into his as we walked in. I saw Jana sitting at a table alone. Once she saw me she glared daggers.

"What are you doing here?!" She sneered

"I'm not sure what you're doing here, but I came to eat dinner with my date" I smirked

I looked up at Josh who seemed to be checking out Jana who was wearing a really ( I mean really) short,tight, lace dress._Ugh here we go._

"Come on Josh let's go sit at our table"

I yanked his arm to come follow me to our table. We started to chat a bit but I saw Silena motioning to go into the bathroom. I excused myself from the table to leave and then walked right up to her.

"What?" I asked her

"Just wanted to tell you Percy isn't here yet and your lipsick is already fading" She gasped shaking her head

I rolled my eyes as she got out the lipstick and reapplied it.

"Here, keep it in your purse" She placed the tube in my clutch.

"Anything else?!" I asked her exasperated

"Nope! Now go have fun!"

I walked out of the bathroom brushing myself off when I decided to look up. Worst idea ever.

"What the hell?!" I scorned

I found Jana and Josh kissing. How did I know something like this would happen.

"Sorry Chase, your so revolting that your date rejected you for me." She replied smiling at Josh

He snickered for a bit until he saw my death glare.

"You didn't really believe he'd go on a date with a loser like you... did you?

"And I didn't believe that someone as dumb as you could know a word such as 'revolting'." I brayed

"Shut up you stupid bitch! Nobody wants you here!" She replied angrily

"Says the slut who was just making out with my date!" I barked

People looked at us as if we were a dramatic t.v. show.

"I'm so sick and tried of you. I'm not gonna stay here and argue with you any longer."

I stormed out of the catering place not before bumping into Percy. He looked at me but I rolled my eyes and walked to the car.

"What happ-" Thalia tried to ask

"Just take me home, now" I told her firmly

After all that, I was just eager to get away from those people.

**A/N: Thank you people for your reviews... I truly appreciate it. Just to let everyone know, I know I'm not a very good writer I just create stories because it gives me something to do that I enjoy. I do try to make every chapter interesting and I honestly do try to make this story better. Whether you like my stories or you don't. I just wanted to say that I really do try my best and I should be at least credited for my effort. Again thanks for all your reviews, please subscribe(If you want to) and favorite(if you think my story is worthy enough) and I'll try to update soon.**

**P.S. Just know that I appreciate all my reader's(it's so true to the fact that I squeal like a 5 year old everytime I get a subscriber or comment and a favorite!) Just please know I'm very thankful and happy that you all are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy making it for you!**

**-PopMusicRocker:)**


	9. Chapter 9:You're choosing him over me?

Chapter 9: Annabeth

Why does this shit always happen to me?! Come on why can't a giant brick the size of Canada fall on Jana's head! Seriously like I'm so tired of this stuff it's not even funny. People need to figure out they can't step on me like I'm a stair case leading up to their victory. To be honest I've been way too nice to these people! I mean come on, it's not my fault that Percy was acting like a douche bag! It's not my fault that he's to stupid to figure out that she's playing him. I mean look what happened in the restaurant! That bitch was making out with my date! I mean come on really? Couldn't wait a little more than 10 minutes for your date so your just gonna make out with mine! Like seriously. That girl has got some serious issues. I don't feel the least bit bad for Percy about his cheating girlfriend what so ever. I mean he chose her over me in the first place! I have the rights to feel this I could keep ranting I heard my cell phone ringing.I looked at the caller ID. Thalia of course. There should be like some chick singing "Thalia's daily call" and some epic backround music that's how much she loves filling me in with fresh new gossip.

"Hey Thals" I greeted into the phone.

"Annabeth" Thalia started seriously.

"You need to forgive Percy he needs you right now!"

"Your kidding with me" I scoffed

"Listen Annabeth ,he just called me and told me how Jana cheated on him last night"

"Yeah with MY date" I told her angrily

"Why are you suddenly on his side?"

"Look he needs us right now! He's my cousin, technically my flesh and blood Annabeth."

"He didn't think of your relation when he trashed talked you back at Starbucks."

"Come on, we should at least give him a second chance." Thalia pleaded

"I spent weeks asking myself what I did wrong! I beated myself for nothing. It's his fault I feel so miserable right now Thalia!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Annabeth, he feels really terrible about what he did to you!" Thalia screamed back

"Thalia he's done so much damage! You think I'm just going to forgive him after all of that crap. He isn't the loyal and kind person he was before."

"Please Annabeth, he needs us to-"

"Oh yeah to be there for him just like how he was there when we needed him!"

"Thalia he blew us off for Jana! The girl who he thought would always be there for him and ended up cheating on him! He defended her! Why are you on his side all out the sudden?"

"Because he needs me to be there for him! And you're starting to sound even bitcher than Jana! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you Thalia! I thought you were on my side" I hissed before I hung up.

The only person I had left, the person I hoped would always be there for me, ended up leaving me just like the rest...

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming did you0.0! Hah I got most of you bad didn't I(Haha just kidding). I pretty sure you guys expected that to be Percy instead though. Anyway I gained more subscribers so THANK YOU! I should have like this awesome thing for you guys because you people rock! Thank you so much for all your support, without it I don't think I would be writing here in the first place! You guys don't know how grateful I am to have such super amazing people read my stories! I will try to update for you guys tommorow but for now I hope this satisfies your hunger for right now. Keep reading my Pops(Haha see what I did there! ... No you didn't well that's too bad because that's how I'm going to be signing out from now on) Again I just wanted to thank you for your continued encouragement:)**

**-Poppyseedfry(oopsie wrong name)**

**-PopMusicRocker**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't mess with Jackson

Chapter 10: Percy

I was so frickin busy I almost forgot about the dinner with Jana. I mean come on! Captain of the swim team here, gotta be there to lead those douches. Anyway by the time I got there it was 20 minutes past our orginal plan time(Well Jana's orginal plan time). I was sure Jana was gonna be pissed. But before I got into the resturant, I shoved into Annabeth. I mean yeah she was pretty bitchy to Jana, but I was a little glad to see her. She just simply glared and walked 's when I saw the most messed up thing. My girlfriend was making out with Josh. Wait let me rephrase that. I found my EX-girlfriend kissing that bastard who was the captain of the football team. I'm like 20 minutes late to eat with her and I see her kissing some other dude. And the thing that really blew me off was that they get their lips unlock for like 5 seconds, took a glance at me, and started to french kissing. Oh yeah I mean when you stick your tongue into the other's mouth.

"What the f***!" I yelled(**A/N: I censored the word just in case it causes don't get mad at the language in this story... I mean that is the reason why I rated this story T.)**

Everyone in the entire restaurant looked at me although there was no trace of shock in their facial looked surprised and wiped her mouth.

"It's not what it looks like" She responded pushing Josh away from her.

"Oh really" I scorned

"I saw you look directly at me and then make out with Josh over here." I glared at him.

He simply shrugged.

"She just wants me. I mean look at me, I'm a sexy beast" He slurred.

I brought my fists up and he put up his arms in surrender.

"Whoa man you don't wanna do that here, in front of all these innocent people?"

"Of course not" I grinned.

"It would be in a dark alley where I could throw your body into the dumpster after I'm finished with you" I snickered looking into his pathetic face.

Jana started to snicker too but my cold stare quickly shut her up.

"Come on Percy" Jana pleaded.

"How can you believe I would do such a thing!"

"Oh yeah how can I believe you would do such a thing...hmmm... Maybe because I saw it with my own eyes." I told her sarcastically.

"No... Josh was the one who forced me into kissing him" She lied.

"Annabeth paid him to do this to me."

"Are you kidding me" I told her my anger causing my face to turn into a dark crimson colour.

"Again I just saw you GLANCE at me, your eyes connecting with my eyes, before you decided to kiss him again right in front of me! Tongue and all"

"I was trying to get your attention by looking at you so..." She stopped in mid-sentence trying to think of a save.

"So you could prevent him from kissing me again! But you didn't bother to stop him so it's technically your fault. What kinda boyfriend are you?!" She screamed at me.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah totally! If you call leaning in to someone else 'forced'" I told her bitterly.

"You know what, I done with your excuses, and I'm done with you. We're through." I said while walking out the door

Jana gasped and jumped out of her seat. She grabbed on to my shoulder. Her face had black ink streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me!" She screeched

"I'm always the one to break up first!"

"Yeah well today, I just broke up with you first" I told her coldly as I shrugged off her hand

I left the store and got into my car. I drove away epicley. When I got home, I found my mom sitting on the couch watching some reality t.v show.

"How'd the date go?" She asked looking up from the program.

"First I'm hungry so fix me something to eat" I growled at her.

"Perseus Jackson" She boomed

"You do not speak to the woman who gave BIRTH to you like that. You hear me!"

"Yeah sorry" I sighed.

"I just had a long night"

"Okay.." Sally replied

"Now why are you hungry?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Didn't that fancy resturant give you enough to eat?"

"No." I told her

"Considering I didn't eat or couldn't eat for the matter"

"Why sweetie?" She asked me, fixing a pot of boiling water.

"I found Jana..." I started

"Oh Jana! What a sweet girl!" She exclaimed

_Yeah won't be thinking that after I tell you what she did._

"Mom, please let me finish" I sighed wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Oh yes honey, please do continue.

I told her what had happened with Jana and she looked shocked.

"I can't believe someone as sweet as her was capable of doing such a thing."

"Well, I saw it with my own eyes" I responded

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" She replied holding out her arms.

"Umm, I'm really tired. I should really be getting to bed." I fake yawned.

"Wait what about your din-"

"It's okay I'll eat it later" I shouted from my room.

I layed in my bed thinking all night before I called Thalia and told her about what felt really bad and tried to comfort me. I thought about calling Annabeth but decided not to. I finally found my eye lids closing as sleep was winning the battle. I was just so tired that I was out cold as soon as my eyes shut.

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you guys again for your continued support, I'll try to get a chapter out soon but it'll be harder for me because school starts back up tommorow. No worries though, I will try my hardest to update asap! All my pops are AWESOME and I'm trying to figure out something cool I can do for EVERY ONE of my readers whether they have an account or not. I'll be back to you guys on that soon. Thanks:) **

**-PopMusicRocker**

**Well I have just decided on making a poll so you guys can vote!(I know it isn't the best but it's the best I came up with) Don't worry I'll try to figure out something else soon but for now hopefully you're happy with a poll for now. It'll hopefully be out sometime today!**


	11. Chapter 11: No more Ms Nicebeth

Chapter 11: Annabeth

I don't get why I have to go to school! I mean I'd rather stay home anyway, who doesn't? Why does my stupid step-mother have to step in and cause so much chaos in this famly?! I took out a pair of ripped jeans and shoved them onto to each of my jeans. Why is my life so frustrating. I pulled the grey hoodie over my head and roughly put my arms through the sleeves. How could Thalia do this to me! I mean if she was my bestfriend she wouldn't have turned on me in the first place, especially to that jerk she calls her cousin! I jammed my feet into my boots,grabbed my backpack, and slammed the door. I got into my car but it took me like 15 minutes to start it. _Gosh Damn it why me! _I pulled out of the drive way mentally flipping that step-witch off. People just have to make everything so difficult. I parked in front of the school to see Jana making out with another guy. _Ugh_. I walked by them not bothering to hide the sickened look on my face. Natural may be pretty on the outside but she's absolutely ugly inside. I walked into the school and collided with Percy, he do we alway's meet like this?

"What the hell Annabeth"Percy yelled right into my face

I got up brushed myself off,picked up my books, rolled my eyes, and walked off. He ran after me and grabbed onto my arm.

"Look Annabeth I know I shouldn't have been so harsh" He told me his voice soft.

I looked right up into his face and gave him an icy stare.

"What do you want,Jackson" I hissed.

"Please Annabeth. Don't be like this"

"Be like what?" I asked him my voice full of hatred.

"Be like you when you completely blew me off for Jana, who if you haven't noticed cheated on you?"

His face hardened but there was hints of saddness weaved in his facial expression. He slumped his shoulders.

"I know I was wrong but-"

"But what?"I asked him angrily.

"I questioned myself because of you, I locked myself in my bedroom because I was ashamed of myself, and Annabeth Chase is never ashamed. You've broke me down in ways I never thought you were capable of. You tore me apart." I told him furiously.

"I was your best friend since 6th grade, I helped you when your step-father mistreated you, I was there for you when you felt neglected, and when your father left you and your mom, I helped you mend your heart. But instead of being there for me when I needed you, you broke my heart. Seeing you with Jana felt like to cut a hole in my chest, snatched my heart, threw it on the ground and stomped on it multiple of times. I liked you Percy...And I still do. But after you did that to me, I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Annabeth I didn't kno-"

"You know what just leave it!" I snapped

"I'm done with you! Just leave me alone, and don't bother talking to me ever again! The damage is already done, don't provoke the situation further!"

I was about to walk away when Percy grabbed my arm tipped my head up and kissed me. As soon as he let go, I slapped him straight on the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" He screamed into my face.

"I told you to get the hell away from me" I replied back my voice dripping with rage.

"I was giving you what you want" He sneered.

"What I want is for you to stay out of my life. You think a kiss is going to resolve anything?! You think that you can just play with my heart again? I don't know if you haven't noticed I'm not gulable! Whoever made up "you can kiss it better" and "love is all we need" is a pure idiot (**A/N:Who they got dissed by AC! Sorry I apologize if you're the guy who made that up! Annabeth said it not me!)**. Obviously made that stupid quote up while they were drunk at a party or something! You have dented our relationship so bad that it's beyond repair. You can't fix us, Jackson. I don't know what world you live in, but I live in something called reality. In reality you learn lessons the hard way and learn from your mistakes. Not try to peel the band aid off a fresh cut"I told him as calm as I could.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to get going to class."

I left him standing there still processing my words. That kiss was amazing, but he should know he can't play with me. He should know that messing with me is like playing with a match. Once you got the fire going, you're bound to be burn by it's wicked flames. I've been played with one to many times. I'm done being the puppet of the show, I'm ready to be the puppeteer.

**A/N: _Do you think Percy deserves this? Leave a review and let me know!_ Now that's a strange turn on events. No more Mrs. Nice Beth! Anyway I love all your feedback and Oc's! I'm asking for more males and girls for JANA'S friends. Yeah I know Jana doesn't deserve friends but you know what she needs some people to be there for her ugly heart. I would most appreciate it if you added who's friend your Oc is with. Please no more GIRL friends for Annabeth, I need more males though. Thanks a lot you guys wouldn't be here without you. I hope you like the poll I set up hopefully it's working because I haven't seen it myself! All my POPS are super awesome! **

**-PopMusicLover**

**BTW: I just noticed how both Percy's and Annabeth's intials stand for something,(I knew Rick Riordan had something going on, I just never noticed) see PJ as in Pajama(Oh get over the "s" nobody cares about it anyway. It's not like it's referring to more than one anyway) and AC as in Air Conditioning(haha). Don't write hate comments if you already knew this. No I'm not slow I just never paid any attention... Anyway I actually want to hear from you if you just realized that(with my help of course;)! Write a comment if you know another way of saying their initals(that make sense don't just be adding random words like Apple Card or something) or if you just realized that too!(Don't be embarassed! I just realized that like 5 seconds ago...) Anyway thanks:)**


	12. Chapter 12: WE ARE DONE!

Chapter 12: Thalia

Before I could get to class I found Percy sitting outside in the courtyard on one of the stone benches. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders were slumped. He honestly looked really depressed.

"Hey" I sat down next to him and patted his back awkwardly.

It reminded me of comforting Annabeth and I felt twinge of saddness rush through just sat there looking at the ground completely still and emotionless as if he were a statue.

"Oh come on Perc!"I told him.

"You're my cuz! You can tell me anything! And I mean anything..."

He just groaned and looked up at me. He had a stony expression on his face and it had Annabeth's name written all over it.

"I just completely screwed up and made myself look like a huge jerk!" He told me face palming himself.

"What'd she do" I asked him sitting back down next to him.

" No it was my doing this time"

"I mean we bumped into eachother for like the 5th time, and it was my stupid idea to yell at her. We got into huge intense arguement and Annabeth told me that she liked me but that I broke her heart. Then like right at that moment..."He cut his sentence off short and looked at a distance. There came Jana strutting down with her short red mini skirt, a sliver V-neck sequin tank which showed a lot more than her neck.., and cheetah print pumps which looked around 6-8 inches tall(Geez why don't the techer's comment on her outfit choice's, oh yeah they're too chicken to because her father is the owner of the school. Big Whoop).

"Hey babeee" She told him in a "seductive" purr.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from him" I asked her angrily

"Do you want a sweater? Or better yet a turtle neck to cover up all that"I snickered putting one hand over my eyes and the other pointing to her almost bare chest.

I looked over at Percy who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"No!" She sneered.

"They're are just so last season!"

Me and Percy burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah totally last season" I sputtered out.

Jana glared at me and turned her attention to got on to his lap and made his arms go around him.

"Babe I was hoping we could go to that hot new chinese restuarant that just opened up yesterday.

"Don't call me babe and get off of me" Percy told her pushing her to get off.

She got up but turned to look at Percy again.

"Please, take me back! I need you in my life!" Jana pleaded.

Ugh how pathetic and irritating can one person be!?

"Look Jana he doesn't want to be with okay? Get over it! I mean why would he want to go out with the girl who CHEATED on him and smashed his heart into several pieces" I asked her.

"O-M-G! It's not a big deal, okay? Making out with another guy isn't the same as killing a barbie. I mean they're a living things and it's not like I took a knife and stabbed it! Come on!" Jana screeched

Wow this kid is the daughter of the guy who owns this school?!Well we obviously know she doesn't get her genetics from him. Was probably dropped on her head when she was a baby or something.

"You know what first of all, barbies are plastic dolls that little girls play but your an exception. Your daddy probably buy's you $200.00's worth of them anyway. They are inanimate objects meaning they are NOT alive. Secondly, Percy doesn't like you and doesn't want to be with you. It might not be a big deal for you, but making out with another guy is wrong in a relationship."

I bet every guy that's ever been with her (sorry Percy but including you) probably only dated her since she's hott.

"Whatever think what you think! You obviously don't know relationships because you've never been in one! It's probably because you're a stupid emo goth slut with no life."

I immediately got up and got ready to rip her pretty little hair from her head.

"That's it I'm going to-"

"STOP!" Percy yelled.

I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Come on I was going to knock some sense into that pretty little head of hers" I whined

"Of course I have a pretty head, duh" She replied cockily.

"You know what shut up Jana just leave us the f*** alone" Percy shouted at her.

"You know what to bad for you! You're going to be missing out on this" Jana told us gesturing to herself.

"Just get out of here, before I really hurt that retarded cake face of yours!" I growled

"Ugh whateves. See you losers" She strutted back inside where we could see her making out with some red head dude.

"What is wrong with her, why can't she leave me alone?" Percy sighed

"I know right" I agreed

"That girl really get's on my nerves!"

"No kidding" I tell him sarcastically.

"You know what, I'm sick of this place" Percy exclaimed.

"Keep talking, I like where this is going"

"I'm going to drive down to the beach. We're leaving this prison(aka school)."

"Haha we're breaking out" I laughed.

He glanced at me then shook his head.

"Let me make the jokes"He said right before he dragged me into her car and we drove away laughing our butts off until we got to the beach where it would wash away our problems.

**A/N: People, Annabeth had just gotten her heart broken so many times she's kinda closed minded about things now. Give her a chance to heal before Percabeth comes into the picture! I hope you enjoyed this chappy. I _might_ not be able update for a few days but I'll try. Anyway thanks for the reviews my POPS and vote on the poll which I had finally made so it would be able to be seen on my account. Thanks you guys! I really do appreciate all your support!**

**-PopMusicLover**

**I apologize to my awesome reader's about this but I feel the need to address this. If you do not like my story click out of it, 't read it just leave it. Do not write hateful comments and flame my story if you think it's terrible. I will delete your review. If you have POSITIVE feedback which could help me make the story better, then I accept it. This story is not according to their personalities in the actual books. This story is more of a reality type story and if you don't know already even the strongest and toughest people have their moments in life when they break down. I'm not trying to sound mean or negative in anyway, I just felt like a needed to address the issue. Again if you was to crtique my writing please tell me in a positive way what I need to fix about my story, don't just trash it. I'm sorry if your reading this and you didn't do anything please understand.**


	13. Chapter 13:What happened to me?

Chapter 13: Annabeth

Yeah I may have been a little brutal handling the situation with Percy but every time I see his face I just was to hurl a chair at him. I mean I know he isn't the person to intentionally hurt someone, but he seriously caused a lot of destruction. He just made me feel so broken down and emotional, two words I never would have used to describe myself until now. I know it's pretty pathetic and pitiful for me to get distraught over a boy (yeah I know a guy out of all things), but he had been one of my closest friends. One of the people in my life who I thought was reliable and who would be there for me whenever I needed him. Even after he deceived me I still have such strong feelings for him. Ugh why do I have to feel this way! Why does the human mind have to be so complex?! Why are we built with such passion and emotion? Damn hormones.

I forced myself out the door and sat on the steps. I watched cars drive by as I thought to myself. Gosh I miss Thalia so much it aches. I miss her punk clothes, her spikey black hair, and her electric blue eyes. All of us have drifted so far apart, it's almost like we were never friends in the first place. I rested my head in between my arms and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Wow what have I done?" I asked myself ashamed. Am I earnestly a terrible person? I mean my objectives aren't to be this way, acting the way I am. I've always thought of myself as a tough, determined, strong-willed, who always over achieved. I guess it's just because of the whole situation and my state of mind. I pretty much lost it after Percy defended Jana. Of course it's not only Percy's fault…..I know why didn't I just come out and directly told him how I feel? I honestly felt like it would be wrong to sabotage their relationship. I mean just because I didn't like Jana and she tormented me I just didn't want to get involved, which was obviously my mistake because look at us now! We're all separated. I should have been straightforward from the start.

I mean we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. I guess thinking that I was never erroneous in the problem made the issue even worse. Serves me right for letting my huge ego get the best of me. I know I'm very intellectual and logical, but throughout this whole time I was unreasonable and irrational. I should've forgiven Percy, not because Thalia shoved it down my throat, but because he was pretty sincere about it. And the truth is I miss our entire friendship, all three of us. Of course I miss all of our other friends who moved away by the time we got to high school like Grover, Juniper, Katie, Beckendorf, Nico (yes even he moved sadly) and even the Stoll brothers. But Percy and Thalia were always the closest to me. At one point I let Rachel Elizabeth Dare (also know as RED or the Radioactive, Elephant-nosed, Red-head whom if you couldn't tell I hate) into my life which was a horrible mistake because she became popular and decided to ruin my life which is another story all together. The point is that Thalia and Percy were both my best friends and it's my duty to get them back. I climbed into my car started driving, my mind trying to write a script of what I'm going to say when I got to my destination.

Suddenly I felt a jolt. It was almost like everything was in slow motion. I heard people screaming and shouting. I watched as my car's window broke into millions of shards of glass. My heart started thumping really hard in my chest and I found it difficult to breathe properly. I was still unaware of what was happening though. I gasped for air and fell forward and let out an ear-piercing screech on impact. I tried to see who the driver was even while I was battling for my cognizance. All I caught was a glimpse of sea coloured eyes before I lost my consciousness to the hopeless clutches of darkness.

**A/N: Okay well as I said in previous chapters…Didn't see that coming,didcha? I just need more characters to portray Jana's friends. Thanks!**

**_-Pop**


	14. Chapter 14:Damage

Chapter 14: Annabeth

I woke up to a throbbing headache, feeling disoriented. I felt excruciating pain shoot up my arm as I tried to lift it. I found tubes jammed into them. _What happened?_ I looked down at my ribcage and found gauze soaked in blood._ No…. this can't be happening…_

_***Flashback***_

_**Percy was leaving for a party Thalia suggested he should go to. While he was approaching an intersection when he got a sudden text from Thalia. "Where r u?" was the last thing he saw before his car slammed into one car right in front of him which collided with Annabeth's car.**_

_**End *Flashback***_

_No…..No….No! _I grabbed my hair which was speckled with my blood and shook my head. I attempted to move my legs but I was completely unable to, they felt…..numb. My thoughts were just complete terror, I was traumatized. All I wanted to do was scream and panic at that very moment._ Calm down Annabeth, think through this. _I looked to my right and saw a male figure slumped on the hospital bed. He had light brown hair with natural streaks of dark blonde which covered most of his face._ Who is that?_ I turned to the left and saw Percy's limp figure on the other bed, his normally tan face chalk white. I placed my head in my hands devastated. I heard footsteps as the room's door flew open. I hoped it was my father so he could take me in his arms and comfort me. But of course it wasn't. That's too much to ask of him because he needs every second of everyday to go to work to provide for our family. I frowned as the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

I grimaced and looked down. _Just peachy…._

"I'm fine, I guess" I sighed

"Just a little hungry though" I told her my stomach feeling empty.

"Oh yes! I'll be right back with something to eat."

She walked out the door shutting it gently behind her.

I heard shuffling of sheets from by right and twisted my waist to see what was going on. I watched as the unknown boy looked at his bandages with his eyes wide in shock. He unexpectedly jerked to me; his bottom lip trembling. I studied the boy's face. He looked about my age or maybe a year younger.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Where's my sister? No...No…"

Before I could answer the boy, the doctor just walked into the room her hands full with three bowls of soup.

"Here you go" She handed me the hot bowl.

"I see you're awake too" She told the boy

"Would you like some soup too?"

He shook his head and gave a grim smile.

"What happened to my sister" He asked her, his face full of concern.

The doctor's face beaming face immediately turned dark and gloomy.

"I'm so sorry, kid. They found a girl's body in the back of your car, and announced her dead a couple of days ago."

The doctor looked at him her face full of pity. Looked down into his hands and I watched as small tears dripped down his face. I looked away and turned my attention to the windows feeling a shamed that I was upset over my father not showing up while this boy just lost his sister.

I'm really sorr-"The doctor tried to tell him again

"Please leave" He waved her off.

She nodded with respect and left the room quietly. I watched him silent sob over his gone sister. I felt terrible for him but I didn't want to pity him. I think that's the last thing he wants from people. I make an effort to get up again but still wasn't able to. My legs won't budge. I slapped my leg several times not feeling the pain. I caught the attention of the boy who wasn't crying anymore but there was still grief written all over his facial expression all though it was mixed with bafflement. His miserable light blue eyes asked me what I was doing.

"I can't feel my legs" I told him as if he really asked me.

His eyes widen for a second then he turned his head as if he didn't want to hear anymore morbid things. I couldn't blame him. A nurse walked into our room and asked if we needed anything. We both shook our heads. She looked at unconscious Percy.

"He isn't awake yet? That's not a good sign, I should get " She told herself.

Before she left I racked up enough courage to ask her about my legs. She responded with an "I don't know" and assured me that she'd ask the doctor once she got her. Me and the boy waited in awkward silence for 15 minutes before the doctor finally arrived again. She looked at Percy and shook her head scribbling notes down. She watched the heart readings and wrote more notes down. She then turned her attention to me.

"I heard you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah….. I have a question about my legs" I told her.

"Your legs…Oh yes I'm afraid that the accident caused you to be paralyzed from waist down."

I looked at her not bothering hiding the dread I was feeling out of my face. From the corner of my eyes I saw the boy wide eyed. I looked down at my legs, ones that I wouldn't be able to use.

"Don't worry; this is only temporary. You should be able to use your legs in six months' time, at the least." She told me trying to be uplifting.

Even though a little bit of relief flooded into me all I could do was just stare at the wall. I know it's not like I lost my legs or limbs, when you think about it, but after all I have been through I wish I wasn't as lucky as I was. I actually kind of wish I was taken out of my misery in that car crash.

**A/N: Really morbid chapter. I know. I just wanted to add a little awareness to texting while driving. Don't text and drive!…. Anyway still need friends for Jana otherwise I will just make up my own. Just so all you guys know I LOVE PERCABETH! It's my fave couple out of the whole series (both PJO and HOO) but it's going to take some time you guys. The story wouldn't be epic and interesting if they just had a made out session on every chapter. Please understand. Thanks for your support and please review (only if you want to, no hate comments)!**

**-Pop**


	15. Chapter 15:What have I done?

Chapter 15: Percy

As soon as my eyes open I knew I wasn't at home. I looked around my eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights around me. I looked my side and saw two hospital beds occupied with a couple of patients. The thing that caught my eye the most though was that one patient had light honey blonde ringlets. I distinctively remember them as Annabeth's. I jolted up. My limbs screamed with pain and it felt like I was slowly being roasted from the inside but I didn't care, I got off my bed and walked slowly to her bed. I had limitations though. There were tubes stuck in my arm which detained me from seeing her entire face. I could see the gauge wrapped tightly around her ribs though, soaking a little with blood but it obviously was freshly changed. I never noticed but her beautiful princess curls were matted with gore. Guilt started to rush into me seeing her in this condition. _This is my entire fault…_ I just stood there hovering over her. I wanted to brush away her hair and give her a gentle kiss. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her.

That's when I finally registered the other patient. He was sitting there looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He hadn't seemed to notice I was there. I looked at him he was pretty muscular (didn't beat me though ;) with bandages enclosed around his waist and a cast around his arm. A sling which was attached to the ceiling supported a crooked looking leg. He looked depressed. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and his hair was knotted and messy. I realized he was staring at me with his eyes narrowed. I gave him a macho man look trying to break the tension but he glared at me. He turned his direction to the wall again this time playing with the draw string on the shades of the window. I watched as he took the string and rolled it in between his fore finger and thumb. Remorse flooded back into me. Me being the idiot and reckless driver I am I must have done something really worse to this guy.

I heard a soft yawn and Annabeth began to stir. She turned and looked at me. I looked into her midnight coloured eyes. Wait what? Her normally sparkling stormy coloured eyes were now dull and black (**A/N: I don't care if black eyes aren't really real. Get with it! JK)**. When she realized my presence her stare became hard and cold mixed with a little affection (at least that's what I hoped it was). Her eyes suddenly darted from me to the other boy and back. She took in my face almost like she was absorbing all of my features calculating what to do with me. I gave her a small smile but she didn't respond to it. She all of a sudden spun to her right where the other boy was. Their eyes connected and they both stared at each other for some time. I felt a little envious at their locked eyes and felt a little anger rising up. My face might have been a little red but I controlled my emotion. Yeah exactly, like girls do (unless you're Jana, girl can't take a hint, am I right?)Before I could say anything to interrupt their little thought exchange the doctor strode in with a clip board.

"Great you're finally awake!" The doctor told me (Damn perky much?)

I just nodded not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my expression.

"Well anyway good news! We did x-rays and you seem to be in the best condition among all three of you.** (A/N: That was a little rude) **You just have a couple of fractured bones but you'll heal relatively quickly."

She looked at Annabeth for a second.

"Ms. Chase, you're going to physical therapy starting from tomorrow along with the other boy to get back simple abilities you lost since the accident."

She turned her attention back toward me.

"You're very fortunate Mr. Jackson. Oh I almost forgot, you're mother…Sally Jackson?"

"Yeah she's my mom.. What about her?"

"She's in the lobby waiting to visit you. If you wish to see her I'll bring her in."

I nodded my head as she left the room momentarily. I looked at Annabeth who seemed to look a little jealous. I brushed it off and waited anxiously for my mother's arrival.

"Percy!" She whispered as she scurried across the smooth floor.

She put her cold, fragile hands on my face and started tearing up.

"My poor baby." She whimpered into my shoulder.

I grunted as pain shot up my arm. She immediately got off me and backed away a little.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you sweetie?" She asked me, her voice full of concern.

"No it's okay mom" I patted a part of the bed which wasn't occupied with my body, and she slowly and cautiously sat down as if I was going to break at that very moment. She gently reached her hand up and started to stroke my face lightly again.

"I'm just so glad my little boy was alright" She whispered, her voice full of sorrow.

I was too, but I wasn't sure I could forgive myself for what I did to those two people lying helplessly in those other beds…..

**A/N: Okay if you were in Annabeth's shoes would you forgive Percy at this point (honest truth!) write a comment! I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to make a quick response to Mrs obsession. Okay I'm sorry but I think you read it wrong. Not trying to be rude, but Annabeth asked the nurse about her legs, but the nurse went and retrieved the doctor who told her. It wasn't the nurse who told her or the boy (?) that his sister was dead. So um yeah. I understand you were trying to give positive feedback but to be honest you should have read it properly (I apologize if it's coming out in a mean way because that's not my intention). Anyway thanks for all your support and I'll try to update soon! Thanks**

**-Pop**


	16. Chapter 16:Who are you?

Chapter 16: Annabeth

I watched as Percy and his mother were enclosed into each other's arms. I felt a little desirous but also a little disconsolate. I knew my step mother would certainly not, ever embrace me like that. I never had a mother figure or a person in my life who would act like one to me, ever since my biological mother abandoned us. I try to be upbeat but not having a mother feels like a burden. Thalia might have been a friend, like a sister at most, but she could never replace the spot in my heart which holds my mother. I should resent her. I should hate her for leaving me and my father, especially since I was seven and I understood (not very well) what was happening. I should only feel bitterness in my soul, her image burning in my deepest, darkest, part of my mind. But for some reason, every time I think about her, it elicits pure bliss. I feel like, just the thought of her virtually mends me. So seeing Percy with his mom made me feel envious at the fact he had such a loving somebody in his life. I have my father, but he's working so late, I don't get to see him often. It's almost like he's gone too.

I hadn't realized that over analyzing all of these issues, it had made me clutch the bed sheets so hard, my knuckles turned white. I looked around becoming aware of my surroundings again. Look at me! I'm stuck in a hospital bed! Of course dad seems gone, I mean it's not like I'm at home where I could see him after he comes home long hours._ I'm not able to go and see him again._ I just wanted to jump up and run out of this place. I wouldn't stop till I reached home. I don't want to be here. I wouldn't care if my step-mother punched me in the face. But I'm not able to do that. Not anymore. I looked down at my legs, which were practically inoperable and were unable to be used for 6 months. I suddenly found myself looking at Percy. There was absolute abhorrence in my eyes. A fire ablaze ready to burn anyone or anything in my path. I felt my lips twist into forbidding sneer. I just wanted to rip him to shreds, for his rashness and carelessness, for killing the other boy's sister, for ruining his life. _And mine. _I thought horrible thoughts, things that are probably what runs through a murder's head right before they strike their victim. Slowly the loathing ran out till I just felt untainted and vacant. My lips untwisted and the fire burning was extinguished. I simply gazed at Percy, the moment with his mom. Absorbing her warmth and affection that she had to offer. I stared at them before the Doctor said it was okay for them to leave. I watched them get up and leave, her arm wrapped around her son. I yearned to be capable of walking out the door, as I once was. I watched them till their shadows disappeared.

Once they were fully gone, the doctor made reappearance into our room and asked me and the boy to make ourselves comfortable because we were going to be in the infirmary for quite some time, only leaving occasionally for physical therapy. We both agreed seeing there was no other choice, considering our condition, and just went with it. She locked our door, and left us in the room alone. We were both left in darkness and an uncomfortable tension. I felt a little creeped out because I felt his eyes on me, intensely staring (no not a sensual stare for all you pervs!) almost like he was trying to figure me out. Trying to make the situation a tad less awkward, I figured making conversation was the best option.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

He quivered for a second and then hesitantly replied.

"I'm James, at least I think"

His voice was soft and smooth. It sounded almost, melodious. Even in through the obscurity I saw him scratch the back of his head uneasily.

"Well "James" if that is your real name, since we're going to be stuck in this hell hole for some time, might as well get used to each other's company."

I swear I saw a small smile, but I wasn't too sure.

"Well Ms. Chase" James attempted to do an impression of .

"I hope you sleep well in this "hell hole" for you are on your way to getting your ability of walking back.

Before I could respond by asking him about his injuries and why he needed physical therapy too, I heard him shuffle in the bed and soon after saw his chest rising and falling in a steady pace. I sat up looking at his motionless body then thought about what he told me. I guess Annabeth needed another challenge, another obstacle for her to overcome, I thought as I adjusted my body. Hopefully by the time six months are over, I'll be striding down the streets of Manhattan like nothing ever happen. I put my elbow down on the surface of the bed, and put my hand under my head as support. No matter how much I told myself I'd be fine again, I knew it was a lie. I knew deep down in my heart, I knew that the times I had before, were irreplaceable. I may be able to start walking again soon, but I'll never, repeat NEVER, be the same as I was earlier, before accident. I pulled my arm out from under my head, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold. Images of the crash went through my head, traumatizing me all over again. I knew my life was really about to change.

**A/N: Hello people! I'm excited to say I am able to make a chapter tomorrow(just kidding, crossing my fingers though)! I hope you guy's liked my story so far. Again I loooovvve Percabeth, and I'm a huge Percy and Annabeth fanatic, but like I said before they'll take some time. In reality, I'm sure that if someone caused an accident from irresponsibility and ruined your life, you wouldn't be jumping on the opportunity to forgive them easily, would you? Anyway I wanted to say thanks to all the people who subbed to my story and favorited! It really means a lot! Thanks!**

**-POP **


	17. Chapter 17: Maybe this isn't so bad

Chapter 17: Annabeth

It's been 5 months now and I cannot wait to be able to walk again! My physical therapist told me that I have been making really good progress and that I should have my ability to run, walk, skip, jump, oh you know all the capabilities I lost, are within my reach now. Of course, I guess I can use this as a learning experience; I mean I really do respect those who are paralyzed waist down permanently, and this has taught me in some life changing ways. Look at me, Annabeth Chase completing another goal in her life….well almost. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm feeling a lot better! More like the girl I used to know.

James told me about his life. He was really close with his sister ever since their mother and father died and they were put in a foster home. I had younger step-brothers, but their mother put them into an all-boys boarding school, so I never really knew what it's like to have a sibling. Susan tried to convince my father into putting me up for adoption, or placing me into a boarding school too, but my father at least cared enough to let his ONLY child stick around in her supposed house. I shouldn't be complaining. If I had to compare my life to James who had just lost everything, the terrible stuff I've gone through in life seems real pathetic to what he's gone through. Maybe I'm being too dependent. I should go back to being self-reliable instead of expecting others to help me. Serves me right for trying to me more open minded. I mean look where it's gotten me! I'm sitting in a wheel chair trying to figure out what I'm going to do with my life(No I'm not acting cantankerous, I'm just spouting hard, true facts).Perhaps there's a reason why all this crap gets dumped on me. I mean if all this burden was placed on the shoulders of a pathetic weakling, the weight would be overbearing causing a lot of stress and anxiety in their life. See I'm very level-headed and coherent in almost every scenario, so maybe fate planned this me. I mean it's not like there is gods like the ones in Greek Mythology where those fates have the future of the hero's in the palm of their hands**(****A/N: Ironic isn't it?). ** I'm just naturally physically and emotionally tough enough to face these types of obstacles in life. I mean my personality says a lot about me (ha-ha get it? No you don't well you don't have a sense of humour that's all I have to say).

I still don't understand how Percy could be just so… thoughtless. Don't say I'm being too harsh and unforgiving because the guy is getting what he deserves sooner or later. I mean I always knew Percy was silly and his train of thought usually contained the senseless thoughts of eating ice cream or going to the beach, or eating ice cream while going to the beach. But I never he'd be capable of doing something like this. Not necessarily capable but foolish enough to check his cell phone for a text while driving into an intersection where there are multiple people meaning a larger risk of more people getting hurt*cough* me *cough* James *cough* death of his only sister! I mean come on, it's against the law for him to be on the phone while driving, and doesn't that give him some kind of indication? If information and words were solid things, I would have literally shoved those two things into his head one way or another, a long, long, long time ago. What he pretty much did was exchanged looking at a text he could've WAITED to look at till he reached his destination, for my legs, the injuries of James, and the death of his sister. One text, just one text caused the misery of so many others. The way his mind works. I just don't get, I can't grasp. I don't think I'll ever, in my entire life or till the day when I finally forget him, comprehend Percy Jackson.

**A/N: Sorry I know the chapter was pretty short but I'm busy…alright! I try to update whenever I have the chance too. I HAVE A LIFE PEOPLE! (Sorry got a little crazy there)… Anyway I have chosen the OC's! Here are the main characters :( again sorry if you weren't chosen, I'll **_**try **_**to incorporate all of you , but as a minor)**

**Jana's friends:**

**Camara Day, submitted by loretta6969**

**Annalisa Sharon Lee(or FBI), submitted by Angel-of-the-seas**

**Mandy Ghaun(****pronounced gone and I had to make up the last name), ****submitted by pjoperson**

**Annabeth's friends:**

**Females:**

**Ree Turner, submitted by AwkwardGems**

**Sabire Andrews, submitted by daughter-of-zues**

**Males:**

**Scotty Barns(again created last name), submitted by Vukasin**

**And if you're wondering why I don't have another is because I decided to create the other which is James Randolph which you're finding out right now ;)**

**I'm truly sorry if your character was not chosen, please do not be upset! Thank you for all who participated in my Oc submissions! I'll try to update soon and hopefully have the characters in the story soon as well(be patient….). Any who I hope you enjoyed this chappy and um yeah!**

**-PopMusicRocker**

**I will be deleting the Oc submission chapter(11) so don't freak thinking I deleted a real chapter…. **


	18. Chapter 18: You found me

Chapter 18: Annabeth

I sighed as took in my room. I looked at the simple gray walls with a small twin bed in the corner and a clean white desk near my large book shelf filled with thick architecture books and blueprints. It felt so good to be home, but something deep inside me I just wanted to grab everything and throw it against the wall. For some reason instead of being grateful and taking in the comfort of my little area, I wanted to tear my whole room down. I thought about my father. His greying hair which once was a dark blonde. His blue eyes contrasted to my grey ones. I remember the pure burning hatred I felt as I hobbled back into the house. I waited in that hospital for a visit, or at least a phone call, some indication that he cared that his daughter was in medical care. I deserved something. I would have been satisfied with a small note, if that's all he had time for. Ever since mom left, I thought he was going to be there for me, like he wouldn't make the same mistakes she did. I thought I could depend on him like I felt with Percy, but it just turns out he's a carbon copy of him. I'm done with this shit. I looked at pain relieving pills that was on my desk. It would be so easy, just to leave this cruel world. No. I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled taking my life isn't worth it. I need to stay strong for myself; I need to live in order to do that. I held up my crutch and made the oath to myself "official". I slowly sat myself down onto my bed which was covered in a black and white bedspread, the same one I had before the crash. I wanted to rest my head into my hands but my cast opposed this action. Annoyed at my broken arm and the sharp jabs being sent up it, I laid back onto my pillow and curled into myself into a tight ball. I didn't bother pulling the warm covers over my shivering body. You're not going to trust anyone or depend on anyone for anything! I told myself. I'm done being treated like trash and allowing it to happen again. People need to know that they can't mess with me anymore. Yes I know I've said it a million times (**A/N:Getting lyrical now. Anyone know which song these lyrics come from?X)** Before, but I'm finally going to go by my words starting tomorrow. I felt my eyes close, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Beep-beep" I heard my alarm scream into my ear.

I groaned as I slapped the snooze button and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Even crippled I still have to go to school. Don't get me wrong, but you can't stereotype someone with such intelligence as me. I may be a straight A student, but me and school just don't go together. I want to finally feel the moment when I get that certificate leading the way to studying what I love. Architecture. In school right now, they aren't even trying to test my knowledge. It basically feels like they're giving me a colouring book and asking me to stay in between the lines. Their learning tactic has no structure and does not help in the long run what so ever. I want to be constructing buildings not just making a tooth pick model one for fun. You can't imagine the frustration I feel toward the curriculum and how it isn't the least bit challenging. I snatched my crutches that were leaning near my bed and limped toward my closet. Now getting my clothes on are going to be quite the problem. I found a black t-shirt and shoved it over my head. It took me about 15 minutes that I didn't bother changing the pants I was already wearing. I wearily combed through my blonde hair and washed my face. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail and got out of the bathroom. I slipped on a cropped leather jacket and made my way slowly down the stairs. I found my father sitting at the table eating with his ear piece talking about business. He looked at me and hesitantly smiled warmly. I gave him a cold hard look. He then took of his ear piece and stood.

"Annabeth," He started

"Dad you can't fix those six months" I sneered

"I waited for you, for something!"

"Sweetie-"He tried

"Don't call me that" I snapped

"Annabeth, you need to think about how I felt."

"How you felt?! What about me, I needed my father to be there in the infirmary but you weren't! You obviously don't think I'm worth your time."

"So this is what this is about. Annabeth, I was busy with work! You couldn't possibly expect me-"

"Expected you to what?" I interrupted

"Expect you to visit you daughter in the hospital? Oh I apologize for asking too much…father"

"You know I have a lot of work. I need to support this family" he replied firmly

"So what?! One day. One day is all I asked of you! One day out of those six months. I needed my father there for me! Look at me! I'm in crutches! Doesn't that concern you at the least?"

I looked intensely into his eyes. His mouth was wide open but his eyes were narrowed as if what I was saying was absolutely vague.

"You know what, talking to you is like talking to a wall. You're just like mom. Just left me stranded. "I screamed

His face expression softened.

"Honey, I'm so sorry-"

"I don't want to hear this shit!" I glared

His face hardened once more and he walked forward toward me.

"You do not use that tone or that kind of language with me." He told me, his words harsh.

"You know what I'm done here" I hobbled out the door.

"How are you going to get to school?!" He shouted.

"I'll walk!" I screamed back, not caring at the fact that the school was 5 blocks away.

"I'd rather walk crippled, than sit in a car with you" I said under breath.

I limped all the way to school, luckily making it before the first bell.

"You're lucky Annabeth" Ms. Ferrier told me.

"If you were even a minute later you would have gotten lunch detention, with no excuses"

I sat in third period hating everyone and pretty much the entire world when I heard Mrs. Karp asked for the attention of all the students.

"We have new students!" She practically sang.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at two girls standing in the front.

"This," She told us gesturing to the one on the right

"Is Sabire Andrews."

I studied the girl. She had dirty blonde hair and a dark hoodie pulled over her head so far, I could barely see her face, she wore dark jeans, and converse. This girl was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention around.

"Would you like to say anything about yourself, Ms. Andrews?" asked the poor girl.

She simply shook her head and took her seat.

"Now, this is-"

"I'm Ree Turner" She told the class giddily.

She reminded me a bit of Rachel with her red hair and perky personality (before she became a complete jerk) but this girl was a lot prettier with sharper features and thick Australian accent. She seemed a little annoying with all her happiness and whatever, but seemed to be nice. Unlike the other girl, she wore a bright hot pink knitted sweater, cuffed jeans, and green flats with a subtle flower detail. She was obviously Sabire's total opposite.

"Hello class!" She told everyone excited.

"I love art and em working on a new piece!"

smiled at her enthusiasm and told her to take a seat. I looked at the desk beside me and I secretly hoped she wouldn't sit near me. Unfortunately, it was the last seat open.

"G'day!" She chirped, sliding into the seat beside me.

I turned my head opposite to where she was sitting, and pretended I didn't hear a word she had said.

"Oh, what em, happened to your arm there?" She asked her pale blue eyes wide.

"Nothing" I told her, clasping my other hand over my cast.

She looked a little hurt at my sudden outburst.

"Sorry…I just uh, don't really feel like talking about it" I apologized.

Here face brightened a little.

"It's okay! So em, what's your name?" She asked me, holding out hand with pink painted nails which matched her sweater.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" I responded, hesitantly shaking her hand.

"Ladies please. I'm trying to teach a lesson here. If you want to talk, why don't you say it right in front of the whole class?"

My face turned a deep cherry colour and I put my head down feeling self-conscious to the fact everyone in the class was looking.

"Sorry Mrs. K, if I can call you that," Ree responded to the teacher.

Mrs. Karp bluntly nodded.

"I was trying to make new friends, and Annabeth was nice enough to tell me about this school, sorry about our little conversation though."

Mrs. Karp nodded again and just told us that we should quiet down now, and pay attention to the lesson. Maybe Ree isn't so bad after all.

When the bell finally rang, I was practically jumping (not really with crutches and all….oh you get my point) with joy because it was finally lunch time. Yeah I might sound like a 5 year old kid in the toy section of a local store, but lunch is the only 25-30 minutes a day where you can finally just sit down and not have to be lectured on skills you already know. I sat in the table near the entrance alone, well because Thalia was technically not my friend anymore, and was pretty much shunning me, plus, I don't really have any other friends since people think I'm an intimidating geek. Hooray! (Note the sarcasm). Anyway I would have still sat there alone if Ree hadn't shown up with the other girl who was introduced during third period too.

"Annabeth!" She squealed.

"Hi" I answered.

I watched as Sabire quietly sat down on the end of the table.

"Oh c'mon Sabby, don't be so cranky" She told her friend

Sabire just sat where she was and went on eating her burger.

"Sorry bout that" Ree told me.

"She's gone through a rough time"

"How do you know her?" I asked finishing my sandwich.

"We were pen-pals in primary school, and we met up. I moved to England from Australia and we just have been good friends ever since" She told me.

After she said that, we all ate in silence. I suddenly found myself looking at Percy. He talking and laughing with his fellow jocks. Our eyes locked for a moment, but I quickly turned the other way.

"I think someone's got a crush" She giggled at my face.

I rolled my eyes but turned my head and blushed. Wait what?! No way…He's the reason why I'm in these stupid crutches…ughh…Am I on my period? Before I could make a witty come back, Jana and her cliché strutted up to our table.

"Oooo look girls, our friend Annabeth back from the incident" She laughed.

"Wow, I guess Percy really couldn't stand you so he tried to run over you!" One of Jana's friends snickered, flipping her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder.

One of the girls in Jana's group stuck out though. Her black hair was curled at the ends, showing of the blonde tips. Her face was bare unlike the rest of them. She seemed out of place in the group of girls. Almost human. When Jana and the others left, she stayed right in front of our table. She put her arms on her hips and looked down at us.

"Umm hey." She told us.

"Sorry about Jana, she can be really mean"

"Tell me about it" I said under breath. Luckily nobody heard me say it. Or if they did, they didn't comment.

"That was pretty out of line, you know, what she said back there" She told us, gesturing to the group.

"Oh those Fig jams!" Ree told us angrily.

The girl and I looked at Ree, our eyes narrowed, while Sabire just rolled her eyes.

"She just aggro bout the whole situation" Sabire told us.

I looked at Sabire thinking she was going to sound harsh, but her voice was soft with hints of the English accent.

"I mean that girl was beastly, not someone to be around" She told us.

"She obviously isn't the bee's knees"

We all cracked up like idiots at that one for some reason.

"Exactly" I replied gulping my diet coke down

"So what's your story?" I asked the girl with black hair.

"I'm Annalisa. Don't call me Anna or Lisa because I hate both names. If you need a nickname for me, call me either FBI or Ice princess. Those are my, you know, code names" She winked.

She obviously would have stayed longer if Jana didn't scream for her.

"Anna let's go! Stop talking to those losers!" Jana screeched.

Annalisa rolled her eyes and she shook her head.

"Ughh gotta run, we should totally hang out sometime though." She told us, walking away.

We all nodded our heads in unison.

"She doesn't seem too bad.." I told the other girls once she was gone.

"I don't understand how someone like her is with those things.."Sabire replied.

"I know, goes against all logic"

"I don't get how you can survive in this school which such people!" Ree said exasperated at Jana's attitude.

I had no idea how to answer that question, all I knew I would get along with these girls quite well. Of course with the exception of my trust. They haven't earned it...well not yet.

**A/N: Please don't be offended if my slang was painfully off, had to look it up….My apologies. Yes I'm from English decent but I'm not fully English… Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chappy…. For the first part of this chapter(Annabeth and her father) I listened to "You found me" by Fray (as inspiration)so if you want to you can reread with the music (or not…). Be patient with me guys…I'm trying! Anyway thanks for everything and I'll TRY to put out another chapter today (it's because I wrote this on Saturday but posted it today instead).So yeah! Thanks**

**Australian and British Slang dictionary:**

**Figjam: Someone who thinks highly of themselves**

**G'day: Good day to you**

**Bees Knees: Pleasent or delightful**

**Aggro: Aggravated**

**Beastly: Absolutely unpleasent(technically the opposite of Bees Knees)**

**I think that's it...**

**-ShadyRach:)**


	19. Chapter 19: Mom?

Chapter 19: Annabeth

Here we go. Second day of prison. I shambled up the steps to the door of my school. Before I could open it, the door swung up with so much force into my face, I staggered backward clutching my face in pain at the impact. There stood Percy; of course it wasn't a surprise. I mean this is usually always how we meet, except for the last time he decided to play dominoes with cars, which ended me in Physical therapy for 6 months, and the condition I'm in at this very moment.

"Whoa, Annabeth" He yelled down, hovering over me.

He held out hand as a gesture to help me up, but I waved his help off. I attempted to get up, only to fall back down again. He raised an eyebrow but stuck out his hand again. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed it as he helped me up.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you behind the door." He told me after I had gotten the crutches under my arms, supporting my weight.

_Obviously…_

"Yeah, you should have watched where you were going" I sighed adjusting my crutches to my comfort.

"Look Annabeth, I know I've caused so much chaos and messed up our entire relationship big time. I know I should have listened to you. You were right all along and me being the idiot I am, I was completely oblivious to what we had right then and there."

He got on one knee and grabbed my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked around me at all the other students. Their jaws were wide open. Percy cleared his throat really loudly.

"Will you, Annabeth Chase, forgive a stupid guy like me for screwing your life up multiple times?"

I cocked an eyebrow up and burst out laughing. People around us looked at me like I was a psychopath while the girls sighed. Jana was the only one who had fumes coming out of her ear.

I took his hand and forced him to stand up. When he got up I slapped him in the face.

"That's for humiliating me in front of everyone" I told him angrily.

He looked down, ashamed at what he had just done.

I used my crutches to hold me up higher and I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Even though that was INSANE, that was still kind of sweet of you. I'll think about it."

I watched as a blush crept up his cheeks and he strained to hold it down.

I started to limp away but he seized my arm gently.

"See you around, Wise girl"

I nodded slighted and turned. I felt a smile forming on my lips. _Wise girl._ The same name Percy used to call me when we were younger. I walked by him into the building, a dazed look plastered on my face. I found Thalia and that boy we met in the coffee shop some time ago talking together. A part of me wanted to say hi, but the other half voted against it. I simply decided to walk away even though I missed her to the point it hurt. My shoulders slumped a little bit, but I still tried to stay a little upbeat. I felt two figures join me on both my right and left side.

"Hello!" Ree sang

"Um hey!" I replied.

I tried so hard to sound happier than I felt; it came out sounding like a dying cat.

"Em, are you okay?" Ree asked me, concern in her voice.

"Yeah…yeah totally!" I told her with fake enthusiasm.

I looked back at Thalia who was laughing at something Peter had said. I never seen that guy around, maybe he transferred or something. Ree followed my gaze toward Thalia.

"Who is she?" She asked me, staring at Thalia.

"She was my friend" I said quietly.

"What did you say? Speak up. Don't be shy!" Ree turned so that she was blocking me.

I sighed, a little aggravated at her nosiness.

"She was my friend" I said a little louder.

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Ree questioned.

"Would you just stop trying to pry your way into my personal business?! I barely know you and you're already trying to get into my life!" I snapped.

She cringed as if I had slapped her in the face. I sighed again and mentally face palmed myself.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt you, I just have a lot on my mind" I mumbled.

"You've got to understand that you don't need to know everything about my life."

"Sorry." She apologized and we all walked in peace.

I didn't mean to upset the girl; she was just driving me crazy with her snooping. I don't know something triggered in me I guess that started that sudden outburst.

We got through first period and I spent my time looking out the window watching a crow shuffle along a telephone pole. I watched as the bird's beady eyes stared intensely into mine. I didn't care though; I stared back just as penetratingly. The day went by relatively quickly. Luckily I managed to avoid Thalia and I hadn't come across Percy since morning when he embarrassed me in front of almost the entire school. Of course I have to admit, it was kind of romantic (starting to sound really cheesy now). I was in sixth period when I got called to the principal's office.

"What's going on, I didn't do anything" I had told Mr. Limburgh.

"You aren't in trouble Ms. Chase" He assured me.

"There's someone in the office waiting to see you I believe"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Who the hell would want to see me? _I walked down the hall thinking of all the possible people who could be sitting in that office.

"Dad" I thought to myself.

"No"

"Step-mom"

"Oh hell no, she wouldn't have come, even if I was dying from blood loss or something"

"Percy"

"What am I talking about; he's in class right now"

That's when I finally arrived into the office and saw her.

"Mom?" I asked my eyes wide.

**A/N: Oooo mom's in town! What's going on? **O_O

**Anyway hope you wiked my story so far. Again yes I know I'm not a professional writer don't need to rub it in. I'm no Rick Riordan, but I try (YOU BETTER GIVE ME STREET CRED FOR THAT BITCHES!) Sorry….I means hehe you guys are AWWWESOME! Please just know that I REALLY put an effort into making this story sound as good as possible, even if I may not be the best writer(curse you pjoperson for being so freakin amazing at writing…)….I'm jelly(don't forget pathetic) ** -_-

**Thanks again to EVERYONE (yes even the guy who smells like cheese, no I do not stalk people…EPIC FAIL) love ya guys!:)**

**-ShadyRach**


	20. Chapter 20: Oblivious

Chapter 20: Percy

What the hell was I thinking?! What kind of idiot would get down on one knee to ask for forgiveness? I banged my head against the head board of my bed. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. Suddenly I felt my cell phone vibrate.

**Where r u bro? Grover and I r w8ing for u!**

I read the ID. It was the one and only Nico di Angelo.

"Why is he texting me?" I wondered out loud.

A sudden wash of panic washed over me. Oh shit! I was supposed to pick them up from the airport. I picked up a random blue t-shirt from the floor sniffed it, figuring the smell wasn't too bad. I pushed it over my head quickly. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my dresser and stuck them on to my legs as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I missed one of the leg sleeves and ended up falling flat on my back, the back of my head hitting the bed post. I growled in frustration and managed to get the jeans on both my legs without any more injuries. I ran into the bathroom and brushed through my hair a couple of times to make sure it looked decent enough. I grabbed my keys and jogged out the door. I hurriedly locked the door behind me and hopped into my fixed car. Damn it, a two hour drive to the airport. I slowly backed out of the drive way and drove away. I felt my cell phone buzz again, but after my last experience checking a text while driving….you know what, the point is that I'm not doing that again, you know when we went to the hospital and all that crap... I kept my eyes focused on the road and my hands gripped the wheel. I had to stop at the most stubborn traffic lights but I seemed to be making okay progress. Almost there…. I found the airport sign and I sighed with relief. I wasn't too late, I guess. I slowed down and drove into the spot where you pick up people. I looked up at the posters stating the flight. I drove real slow looking at the each flight carefully.

"Jet blue?" I asked myself at each poster I saw.

"Nope"

"Jet blue?"

"No"

"Jet blue"

"No again"

"Jet bl-"

Before I could ask myself again, I saw a pale teenage boy with dark hair dressed in all black, and another boy with curly dark brown hair, and a small wispy goatee. I parked near them (luckily wasn't caught since it was a no parking zone) and epically opened the door and climbed out like the badass I am. Nico just rolled his eyes, while Grover snickered a little.

"Dude, where have you been?" Nico asked his voice full of annoyance.

"We've been waiting for you for more than a half an hour!"

"Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere." I lied.

"Seriously man, we have been here like the entire time, you gotta be frickin kidding with me" Grover told me, chewing on a granola bar.

Ha-ha the guy always eats. If there was an eating contest, my buddy Grover over here would probably win and literally whip the other people's asses at it. Of course even after the competition, he'd ask if there is anything else edible he could eat…

"Perce?!" Grover waved his hand across my eyes trying to attract my attention.

I shook my head and turned to him.

"Uhh dude, are you going to be driving us or what?"

"Oh uh yeah!" I replied slipping into the driver's seat. Nico and Grover opened the trunk, threw their suit cases in, and walked to the side of my car. Nico climbed into the passenger seat, while Grover got into the back seat.

"That's it….I should have taken a taxi..." I heard Nico say under his breath. Well attempted to say under his breath.

I punched him in the shoulder playfully. He turned and glared at me.

"C'mon, cuz" I told him, slurring my voice.

He rolled his eyes.

"Just go man" He sighed looking out the window on his side.

I glanced into the car mirror and saw a policeman approaching.

"Good timing" I told Nico, starting back my car.

I drove out of the airport but as I was driving back I saw a car driving toward the airport that looked distinctly familiar. Could that be-? No it couldn't. I shook my head and shrugged the car thought off. I looked straight into the road, oblivious to what was happening.

**A/N: New chapter (yes I know it's obvious….). Well I found some time today to make this so you better enjoy it(just kidding)… Anyway, please follow, favorite, review (If you want to) and I'll try to get a couple chapters out during the weekend. Thanks guys!:)**

**-ShadyRach**


	21. Chapter 21: Farewell

Chapter 21: Annabeth

As soon as I walked into the room, I stared into her eyes, into those grey orbs. The same ones I inherited. I watched as she walked toward me, her heels clicking from every step she took.

"Hello Annabeth" My mother told me, straightening her blazer.

I looked at my secretary who was on her cell phone. She looked at us, nodded, and walked out of the office. At least she was considerate to leave. I turned my attention back to mother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, feeling happy at her sudden appearance, yet resentful.

"Can't a mother visit her own child?" She asked.

"Her own flesh and blood."

I stared at her and shook my head, exasperated at her attitude to the whole situation.

"Why are you really here?" I sighed.

"I'm here for you." She replied, seriousness entering her voice once again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Me and your father went back into court" She answered.

My eyes widened. I knew exactly what she was going to say but I didn't interrupt.

"We did another custody battle. I now have full custody over you."

"Why?" I enquired

"Why what?" She asked back.

"Why show up after sixteen years? Why ignore me until now? Why do you want me now?" I asked, feeling antipathy toward her.

Any trace of joy I had at her presence was washed away.

"Annabeth, listen I know how you feel-" My mother answered

"No you don't" I answered, bitterness edging into my voice.

"You left me with that witch dad remarried. She's terrible-"

"Now Annabeth" My mother interrupted firmly.

"Stop being irrational. Susan seems to be very reasonable and very well mannered."

"Well-mannered my butt" I said under my breath. Although I didn't say it too quietly because my mother glared at me.

"You better not act like this in your internship." She said, obviously irritated by my behavior.

"Internship?" I asked.

"I was planning to tell you later, but I guess it decided to come out now. Annabeth you are going to be an intern in my company." She told me.

I had my eyes narrowed at her, confused at what she was saying.

"But your company is in San Francisco!" I told her, waving my hands.

"Exactly Annabeth. " My mother responded.

"You're going to come and live with me in California, and we're leaving today."

"Wait what?!" I screamed, letting my tolerance go.

"We can't! I mean you can't make me leave school in the middle of the year!"

"Don't worry about school. I have a private tutor hired which will teach you advanced academics for your level and skill."

"But what about my experience in a public school! You can't just expect me to be antisocial and cooped up with a private tutor. I need to be able to talk with people."

"Well if you feel so strongly about school, which I honestly don't understand, then I'll put you in a private school. Of course it will be all girls so you don't have to be around ignorant boys. Trust me they're no good. They'll just hold you back. That's the reason I divorced your foolish father."

"What about my thin-"

"I packed all your stuff and all your furniture is already in the moving van which has already left for San Francisco."

"Goodby-"

"I'll let you bid a farewell to your father"

"What about frien-"

"You'll make new friends at the new school. No use saying bye to your old ones, you'll just get emotional and even more hesitant to leave. That would be bad publicity. Some people will write anything to destroy my business! We wouldn't want that now, would we?" She asked.

"No ma'am "I muttered.

"Now enough with all these silly questions! We need to get started now. Every minute counts. We need to get going to the airport if we are going to make it to our 5:30 flight. I know it's only 2:30, but by the time we drive to your father's house and say your goodbyes, it'll be close to 3:30 and by the time we get to the airport and go through security, and it'll be time to catch our plane."

I stared at her. My mouth was hanging wide open not only at the fact that I was leaving New York but at her insensitivity. How could she just expect me to adapt to a completely different life style so quickly. I mean I'm from California, but after several years of living here in New York, I just don't think I can just go back and adjust there. For a smart woman, she can be senseless and imprudent. Ugh why me.

"Oh one more thing." She told me.

"Why do you have those crutches?"

Really?! Had these the entire time and now you ask me?

"Car accident, but it's not a big deal."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word. She started to walk out the door gracefully. That's when I noticed the rest of her. She was dressed elegantly in a pressed blazer with a starched white blouse under. She also wore a dark grey pencil skirt and black pumps. Her curly black hair was let down and sprawled around her shoulders. It didn't look messy, but it looked naturally neat. I looked at my hair which was a light golden colour. Then I looked at my clothes. Simple t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket. Oh this is going to be good. I followed her out the door and climbed into the back of the rental car since it hurt too much to try to go in the passenger seat. I crossed my arms feeling terrible. I sulked almost the entire ride home, totally overthinking the circumstances. You know what. I told myself. You're Annabeth Chase. You've been through so much. This is a little thing compared to what you've been through before. Suddenly my thoughts turned to my new friends. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them, or Thalia. Or even Percy. I felt a rush of sadness flood into me but I quickly waved it off.

By the time my conflict with myself was over, I realized we were at my _former _home. I walked in and looked at my father. His kind eyes looked darker than usual. I watched as he approached me and slowly and cautiously gave me a hug. I hesitantly put my arms around him. I took in his warmth and even the smell of his cologne.

"I love you very much Annabeth, just remember that." He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and the hug lingered a little more before I pulled away.

"I'll miss you dad" I replied quietly.

Then the step- witch came out of nowhere and enclosed me in her overwhelming perfume.

"Oh I'm going to miss little Annie so much." She whined out loud.

Then she brought me closer and whispered into my ear.

"I'm glad when you're gone you stupid little brat. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I married your father."

Then she pulled away and plastered the fakest smile I've ever seen onto her face.

"I'm going to miss you soooo much!" She told my parents, giving my arm a squeeze.

I don't know if my mother or father saw it, but when I looked into her dark eyes, I saw an evil glint. Shocker. I walked out of her grasp and looked back at my dad one last time. I took him in to the last button on his light blue button down shirt. I inhaled a bit before I told my mother I was ready to go. She nodded and got into dad's car.

"Why are you taking his car" I asked once we got into the car.

"Why not the rental? I mean you rented it for the drive to the airport, didn't you?"

"Stop with the questions Annabeth" My mother sighed, obviously aggravated at my constant questions.

"Don't make assumptions. It'll cause you a lot of trouble in the future, trust me. Your father will be driving us, while Susan uses the rental to go grocery shopping."

I watched as my father got into the driver's seat, while mother switched to the passenger seat. We sat in silence the whole time with the exception of an occasional word here and there. I watched as the airport sign came closer and closer. At one point I thought I saw Percy's car but I brushed that thought off as quickly as it came. I mean I'm probably delusional, not really in my best state of mind. I watched as the sign practically approached me. We stopped near the curb and I slowly got out and stared at the sliding doors of the place I'd be leaving from. I gave my dad one last small hug before me and my mother walked into the check in center. We went through security and went and sat in the waiting chairs, waiting for our flight to be called. I sat there gazing at my cell phone wishing I'd get a message from someone. I thought about texting Thalia or Ree, but ended up vetoing (see what I did there? No? Sorry just trying to lighten the mood...) the idea. I put my head in my hands dreading California. What am I going to do? I must have put the snooze button on because my mother had to nudge me awake to tell me we were supposed to board the flight. I walked with her to the boarding ticket stand where I handed my boarding pass and showed my passport. They approved it and told us to go. Before I went in I took in my surroundings one last time. Farewell New York, greetings hell.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long….. Hope you like this chapter and I'll try to get in another one tomorrow. Thanks for subbing, favouriting, and reviewing really appreciate it! Tell me what you think of the situation so far! Write a review! Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**-ShadyRach**


	22. Chapter 22: NYU journey

Chapter 22: Annabeth

Time-lapse, three years later:

I sat in my flat, checking my mail as usual. Ever since I left New York, I felt this sort of desolation. It was like someone emptied me out and left me hollow. I've be crazy busy with my internship and my hectic schedule. Balancing school and work is like asking me to get on a unicycle, cross a tight rope over a sea of fire, while juggling forty pound steel balls. Okay, I may have exaggerated a bit…. Let's just say my life now is much crazier than it was before. I mean the only time I really got a break from my mother was when I filled out applications to universities. I looked at the envelopes in my hands hoping for the piece of paper in at least one of them would give me good news. Something to actually look forward to in life. I want to pursue my dream of being an Architect. I looked through each piece of mail carefully.

"Bill"

"Hmmm bill"

"Hooray! Another bill..."

"NYU admittance letter"

"Whoopty doo another bill"

Wait what?! I looked back at to the last envelope. Finally a response! Okay here we go. I took out a pocket knife and slice through the seal. I slowly lifted the top up exposing a neatly folded paper. I read it quietly to myself. As soon as I read the first sentence. I felt pure happiness jolt up me as I jumped out of my seat.

"I've been accepted" I gasped, my hands in my hair.

I ran out of my apartment and ended running into my mother.

"Annabeth! Watch where you're going! You can't be so reckless!" She snapped angrily.

"Sorry" I replied politely.

"I have amazing news!"

"Not now." My mother responded, brushing off her skirt.

"Please, just listen to me for a mome-"

She put her hand up and signaled me to be quiet.

"Annabeth, I honestly don't have time for your silliness" She told me firmly.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't have time for this kind of things"

I took a deep breath.

"Listen, my application to NYU has been accepted!" I told her excitedly.

She looked fazed and daunt, her facial expression hardened. She didn't look excited at all. Her grey eyes turned a shade of black, the same shade mine turns into when I feel angry or upset.

"Annabeth," She shook her head.

"Really, NYU? I'm very disappointed Annabeth! You should be in a higher level school. Why not Stanford? "

I looked at her astonished at what she was telling me.

"NYU is the school I've wanted to go since I was a little girl!"

"I thought you would be proud of me like a normal mother would be! NYU is one of the best schools in the country. Yes I know with my brain capacity, work ethic, and aptitude I possess in every subject, I can easily go into Harvard and Stanford. But those aren't the only schools there are! Many people go to Harvard or Stanford and end up going nowhere in life. With NYU, I feel like I have a shot at my dream of being an Architect."

"What are you saying girl?" My mother asked irritably.

I inhaled nervously knowing what I was about to say was going to jeopardize a potential mother and daughter relationship, but I got the words out anyway.

"Look, I'm done with you dictating my life! I'm not clay! You can't just mold me into what you want me to be. I'm an adult and I can handle life decisions on my own. I don't need you controlling every step I take." I told her trying to get my point across.

She made a disgusted face at me and tipped her head a little higher.

"Fine, you can go to that school for rats, but don't expect me to pay for the expenses" She told me coldly.

"Everything I've done for you down the drain. You are an ingrate. I should have never brought you from your father. I should've just left you to rot with him. If anyone asks, you aren't my child. I'm just so ashamed."

I glared at her, I never asked for her to just show up back in my life and take me from my home.

"I don't need your money" I told her with just as much hostility.

"All the financial business is taken care of. I have a full scholarship."

"Hmmm what about your flat here?" She asked.

"Oh well, since I bought it for you I'll be the one selling it; consider this as a parting gift."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's wrong with me going to NYU? I don't understand why you're so against it!" I asked her angrily.

"You know what I'm not going to talk about this with you. I'm going to give you two days to pack all your stuff and move out."

I growled in frustration as my mother stormed away. I stomped back into the apartment and slammed the door behind me. Why am I not good enough for her? I went into my bathroom and tear flooding into my eyes. I got out the little jewelry box I was given as a child by my mother. I rubbed my index-finger over the small purple swirly designs and the golden silk which covered the entire box. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I slowly reached for the hook which opened the box. I wiped tears from my eyes with my shirt sleeves and pulled the hook up. The top unlatched and swung open. Right in the middle of the box laid a sliver band with a small owl carved onto the side. My mother's sign. She always used the owl as her lucky sign. I stared at ring, the same one my mother gave me when I was one. I rotated around my hand delicately before anger boiled back into me. I threw the ring across the room and crashed to the ground.

I took out my pocket knife and cut in the flesh of my forearm. I winced in pain but it took a little of the emotional ache away. I watched as the crimson gore seeped down through the sleeve of my top. I got up and rinsed the blood away and exposed a large scar down my arm. I stripped my clothes off and got into the shower. As soon as the water hit my skin, it felt as if it was instantly healing me. It felt as if all my troubles were being washed down the drain. Once I was done I shut the water off and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I walked into the bedroom I would own for two more days and walked into my closet. I slipped on a black hoodie, concealing my cut and slipped on distressed jeans. I logged on to my laptop and searched for the first flight to New York. Hmmm tomorrow morning at 11:30am, perfect. I booked the flight and shut down my computer. I took out a suit case and started to pack all my clothes.

I pretty much shoved all my clothes into the suitcase. I got all the stuff I owned and managed to get everything into that one suitcase. Just have to stay in this hell hole for one more day. I told myself. I walked to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

The next morning, I woke up so early I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I felt so drowsy I could've just collapsed right then and there. I took an extra-long shower trying to wake myself up. I dressed into a comfy sweatshirt and sweat pants with a pair of boots. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it out of Athena's place. Luckily the flat was close to the airport so catching a cab wasn't a hassle. When I got to the airport it was 9:30am. I checked in my luggage and waited through security. I have glad because by the time all of that was over, my flight was being called. Music to my ears. I walked down the metal ramp to a new start back where I belong.

I fell asleep during the entire ride because when I woke up I heard the pilot telling everyone that we were going to land. I sat tight for twenty minutes before we actually landed. I snatched my bag from the bottom of my feet. I waited for my luggage on the luggage rack and went outside. The air felt cool and a fresh breeze blew my hair. I missed Manhattan so much, I didn't even notice it. I whistled for a taxi and was grateful when the first one I had called for stopped. I told him to take me to NYU. I excitedly thought all about the new possibilities that would be waiting for me as soon as I entered that building. The cab stopped and I got out paid and thanked the driver. I stood in front of NYU, my breath caught I my throat. I racked up the courage and walked up the steps. I slowly pushed open the door and peered in. I looked in and saw a large hall. Here is where I follow my dreams. I opened the door even wider, slipped myself through, and got ready to start my life on the _right_ track. What I felt was right.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please favourite, sub, and review and I'll try to post tomorrow! Thanks guys!**

**-ShadyRach**


	23. Chapter 23: Reunions

Chapter 23: Annabeth

I got to the clear doors of the secretarial office, I saw a pudgy little woman with her thick black hair slicked back into a tight bun. She had reading glasses on and appeared to be reading (well that's what they're for in the first place...). I looked at her intimidated to go in. I brushed off my clothes even though there wasn't anything on them. I looked back at only to realize she was staring at me with one eyebrow raised, almost as if she was expecting me to make a grand entrance. I took a deep breath, embarrassed, and walked into the little room. I stood awkwardly in the door frame waiting for an order.

"Hello." She told me.

"And you are?"

"Annabeth Chase" I replied nervously.

Wait why I am anxious; come on, you got to sell it Annabeth. I tilted my head a little higher making me feel more confident.

"Well Ms. Chase, you may be seated."

She gestured to a small chair that was right in front of her desk. I gave a slight nod and slowly walked over to the chair and sat.

"So why are you here, Ms. Chase?" She asked, sipping from a large mug.

Her dark eyes looked like large saucers as she stared at me intently.

"I'm supposed to be a student here." I told her curtly, my hands folded in my lap.

"Is that so…" She brought the mug back to her lips and took a big gulp.

"Well, let me look you up in the directory, Ms. Chase"

She took out a bulky book and quickly went through the letters.

"Hmmm" She quietly told herself analyzing the book.

"A….B….hmm here we go C."

Her finger landed on my name.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"Is that the right spelling and everything?"

I nodded.

"Yes ma'am" I responded.

"Good, Good." She told me, closing the book back up.

"Okay. Well Ms. Chase we are very excited to have you here at New York University." She said with enthusiasm.

I wonder how many people are going to hear those same words come out this lady's mouth. I smiled politely at her, trying to stay etiquette.

"You are in dorm 116." She told me, handing a small key.

She looked at her computer screen.

"Oh, it seems you already have a roommate there." She told me.

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't say another word. So I pretty much stood there like an idiot waiting for directions. She looked up from the screen.

"Well aren't you going to go to your new dorm?" She asked, annoyed at my current presence.

"Isn't there anything else you need to tell m-"

"No, I told you everything" She interrupted.

"Of course if you feel like you missed anything, don't worry. There is a school orientation tomorrow morning. All you need to do is show up by 8:00am. The information and details you need to know will be told there, and you'll even get a little tour. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to work in piece without you here." She waved me off.

I nodded one last time before I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and walked out. Okay so now where am I supposed to go? I looked around. There were several different halls and rooms. Oooo! Library. I felt my feet lead me toward the room with bookshelves filled with books, but I saw something from the corner of my eye which caught my attention. I walked out the back doors of the school, and saw a massive building. Each level had large windows with lights shining out of them. I even saw one of the windows open with a flower pot sitting on the ledge. So these must be the dorms. (**A/N: Hey I don't know what the dorms look like! I don't live in New York! Plus looking it up didn't help either. So don't hate me if that's not how it really looks.) **Okay, Annabeth. I told myself. You can do this. I climbed up the cement stairs. Luckily, the door was propped open so I would have to go through the trouble of keeping the door open while managing to drag my suitcase in. Okay now what. I looked at a stair case leading both up and down. Shit! I mentally face palmed myself and decided to go upwards. After climbing about four sets of stairs with my terribly heavy suitcase, I found a level. Finally. I thought to myself, walking to the first door. I looked at the number. 200?! I turned and looked down a row of doors with increasing amounts of 200.

"No!" I screamed.

I covered my mouth quickly with my hand and started to go back down the stairs slowly. Okay I'm officially a prick. I walked down numerous stairs once more and came to another level. I looked at the first door I found and saw a '100' marked on the door. I sighed with relief. Okay so this is the hundreds section. I rolled my suitcase glancing at each door I walked by.

"210?" I asked myself

"Nope"

"211?"

"No"

"212?"

"Let's see here...No"

"213?"

"No, no, no"

"214?"

"Close, but no"

"215?"

"Almost there…"

That's when I reached my door. My new home. I slowly reached into my pocket for my key, but I couldn't feel anything. I went into panic mode feeling all over my sweatshirt. Where could it have gone?! I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Are you looking for something?" I heard the stranger ask.

It was a deep male voice but I could catch a little of the Scottish accent weaved in there. I turned around and saw a boy around my age or maybe a year younger, with tousled red hair and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. This kid reminded me of Connor and Travis Stoll, two brothers you really would want to avoid if you have any valuables on you. Or anything for your sake in the matter.

"Um yeah" I told him slowly, suspicious of this guy.

He reached into his pocket and held up my key.

"Is this it?" He asked grinning.

I reached for the key but he quickly put it behind his back.

"Yes that's my key" I told him angrily.

"Now hand it over before I gut you like a fish."

He cocked an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He suddenly started to sprint away, taking a key with him.

"Hey!" I yelled chasing him down the corridor.

"Give it back!"

I ran harder pumping my arms and making my strides longer to gain speed. It wasn't too hard since he was a pretty slow runner.

"Wow" I muttered to myself.

"I'm still pretty damn fast."

I would've chased the guy a lot longer, but I body slammed into a large group of people. I ended up falling mainly on one person though. I saw a flash of black hair before my face made contact with the ground.

"Uhhh…" I heard the person groan underneath my body.

"Get off!"

I lifted myself of the person and found a guy clutching his stomach. I looked from the guy to the crowd of people. I saw a four brunette girls one with startling electric blue eyes, another with warm chocolate brown, one with pale green, and the last one with sparkling forest green ones. I knew who all of them were. Thalia? Silena, Katie, and Juniper? What were they doing here? I looked at the males. There were six of them, not including the boy doubled over with pain of the floor. A boy with dark hair and brown eyes, two guys with curly brown hair and blue eyes with that naughty gleam, a boy with dark skin and jet black, another one with acne and a goatee, and one last one who had a buzz cut of brown hair. What's going on? Nico? Travis and Connor? Grover, Beckendorf, and Peter? What the hell is going on here? This is just like primary school.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

They all squinted at me, trying to figure out if I was even worth talking to.

"Annabeth?" They asked in unison.

I nodded my head mockingly.

"Yes it's me! How can you guys forget the most awesome one of the group?!"

"You mean the airhead of the group" Travis snorted.

"Nope, she meant the annoying one of the group" Thalia added smirking.

"What no?! You got this all wrong! She was always the geek of the group!" Beckendorf replied waving the others ideas away.

They all started to crack up

I smiled while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah sure" I told them sarcastically.

"You got to admit I'm the most missed of the group though."

They all nodded their heads trying not to laugh at my sentence.

"We rweally missed you" Silena squealed coming forward to hug me.

And before I knew it, everyone was around me and we were all having a group hug.

"Give Gram Gram some sugar!" I laughed.

I heard the boy moan again.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked from the floor.

"Hello, man down here."

Everyone retracted from the hug and walked toward the fallen guy. Beckendorf grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him up without a problem. Of course it looked like he was going to rip the guy's arm off too, since he had such large cannons on those arms of steel. The guy turned his attention so fast to me that I didn't even catch a glimpse of his face.

"Oooo now who is this sexy lad-"

Beckendorf nudged him and told him to look at me properly.

"Whoa! Annabeth is that you?" The guy asked.

And surprise, surprise. It was the one and only Percy Jackson.

"When did you get so hot?"

Beckendorf nudged him again.

"Sorry he's probably drunk again" He mumbled.

"Whaddya talkin about Becky?" Percy asked him, obviously hung over.

"Shut up" Beckendorf growled.

"Charles, don't be so mean, especially in front of Annabeth here" Silena warned him.

He muttered something under breath but I wasn't able to hear what he was saying.

"I'm sleepy" Percy wailed.

Nico rolled his eyes while Grover chewed on some kind of food.

"Beck, we should take him back to the dorm" Nico directed Beckendorf.

"He's so drunk he can barely stand up."

Before they left Nico turned his attention.

"Nice seeing you again." He told me.

"Same to you" I replied with a slight nod.

Percy, Beckendorf, and Nico started too walked down the hall, which left the other guys standing uncomfortably in the hall.

"Uhhhh…We're going to go too" They all said in agreement.

"See ya!"

They all started to walk down but Peter gave Thalia a peck on the cheek and Travis winked at Katie before they left. When they were completely gone I had a million questions buzzing through my head to ask the girls.

"So how are you guys?" I asked them.

"Oh we're doing pretty well" they replied.

Uncomfortable silence…Perfect. Now's my chance for questions.

"So what was the kiss and wink for girls?" I asked Katie and Thalia.

They blushed a deep cherry red colour. Katie twirled a strand of her hair while Thalia found the wall suddenly interesting.

"Guys stop stalling and tell me!" I told them exasperated that their attitude to the situation.

They simply went on with their hair twisting and wall watching.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at their avoidance of confrontation.

"Okay fine… Why was Percy acting like that?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Who knows?" Silena answered, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Ever since you left without saying goodbye, he turned into a date-n-dump. Now he pretty much dates any hot girl he finds for a week maybe, and then cold-heartedly dumps them. Then the very next day he starts the whole cycle again, finding a new victim. He also has started to get into all these messed up parties and crap" Thalia added, her interest lost in the wall.

Hmm strange…..

"It's sad to see him in this state of mind" Juniper told us quietly.

"Weird…" I responded.

"Well, I should really get unpacking" I told them.

Oh hell no…. That dude still has my key. I slapped myself in the face at my stupidity for forgetting about him.

"What's wrong?" Silena asked concerned.

"Well there's this guy..."

"Red head, blue eyed, was wearing t-shirt and jeans?" Thalia asked.

"Wait how did you know-?"

"His name is Scott Barns. He pranks everyone on this floor. That boy is not a very good first impressionist if you know what I mean" Thalia responded.

"He lives in dorm 224. Down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thanks" I told her, walking towards the door.

"I'm so happy we got to see each other again!"

"Yeah totally" They replied.

"And no problem" Thalia added.

"Good luck with Scott!"

I found the door and knocked. The door opened and I found a familiar face staring back at me.

"James?" I asked.

"Uh hi." He replied.

"Annabeth...Right?"

"Yeah." I responded.

Geez, this is seriously starting to feel like a family reunion or something…

"Um is Scott here?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah… One sec."

I heard him call Scott's name and Scott came to the door. I gave him my best death glare and held out my hand.

"Keys" I told him.

"I don't have them" He shrugged.

This boy is getting on my nerves.

"You better have my keys before I rip that red hair from your skull" I told him furiously.

"I told you. Don't have 'em." He shrugged again.

I took a step closer to him.

"You better not joke with me, because if you haven't noticed I'm not laughing. GIVE. ME. My. DAMN. KEYS!"

My hands grew into fists.

"I told you, I don't have em, because you have em."

I reached his hand into my pocket and took out the keys. I snatched them from his hands and stormed away leaving him standing in the door way.

"No thank you?" He shouted.

I shook my head irritably and shoved the key into the lock. I opened the door shocked at who was in my eye sight. The secretary said I'd have a roommate, never said anything about three of them though!

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update the entire week…. I had the flu, my head throbbed so badly, and I got so dizzy at one point, I almost passed out… Anyway I hope you found pleasure reading this chapter! I'm excited and sad to say I'll be taking over Awesomel's: "Forgotten friends"… Her name is Kate and she is an amazing writer and I'm really honoured because she let me adopt the story… If you want to read her writing, you can go to her account and check out how she wrote so far. I will not be changing the first six chapters because she wrote them so well ;) So that should be on my account soon. Anyway that's not the only news… I'm starting a new story about Katniss's and Peeta's son from the hunger games. It's going to be a collab with MegaWalrus who is also an awesome writer! I suggest you check his stories out because they are pretty freakin epic. That story should also be up soon. As for "Who am I?" I am putting that story on hold… Not really feeling inspired with that one. And as for this story, I will try to update this one as frequently, but it's going to be a challenge. I just wanted to thank you readers for subbing, favouriting, and reviewing! You guys make my day every time I see a comment, even if it's only two words or a whole paragraph. You guys are truly freakin amazing and you just make me want to write loads more of chapters for this story. Just thank you! Love ya guys (even though I don't really know who you people are)….**

**-ShadyRach**

**P.S. Sorry about the dorm thing. If you are offended please don't be, I honestly made up how the NYU dorms were. I don't really know how they actually are…..**


	24. Chapter 24: Damn Horomones

Chapter 24: Annabeth

"Ree? asked

My eyes darted to the other girls.

"Annalisa? Sabire?"

All the girls turned around to look at me.

"Annabeth?" They gasped in unison.

Then their surprise quickly washing off their faces. I watched as Ree's eye brows furrowed together and her mouth bent into an ugly sneer. She didn't look like the perky Ree I thought I knew, she looked like shewa oing to murder me. I narrowed my eyes at her. What's with her?

"How could you?" She asked overdramatically.

"What are you talking about?" I responded confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She screamed.

I growled in frustration. I looked at Sabire and Annalisa who were quietly watching.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking abut!" I screamed back.

She sighed irritably, and sat down on what I assumed was her bed.

"You left us." She said quietly, playing with the edge of her bright yellow blouse.

"So this is what this arguement was about" I sighed.

"Look, I would've told you I was leaving but I never got the chance to."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, looking up at me.

I looked away for a moment, hesitant of telling her about by family. I looked at Ree. She was sitting quietly hands folded in her lap. Her eyes looked at me expectantly, almost asking me to just spit it out. I inhaled and told her.

"My mother left me and my family when I was reallly young, and I had been living with my father."

I paused to take another breath and turned away.

"She came back and got full custody over me after battling my father in court. She then told me the reason why she wanted me after all thse years was because she needed me to be an intern for her company."

I felt the tension rise as silence fell upon the room. I held my breath and dared to turn. All three girls stared at me, their eyes full of sorrow and pity. I hated the looks. They made me feel weak, like I was unable to handle myself. I glared at them.

"I'm so sorry...We didn't knw. How could your mum be so crue-"

"I don't need your sympathy" I cut her off darkly.

Her gaze softened.

"Please Annabeth don't be this way." She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth come on." Annalisa butted in.

I shook my head. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door.

"Annabeth wait!" I heard Ree yell.

I just kept walking. I was about to turn around the corner of the hall but I saw two people. I stopped just in time and peeked at the people. No I'm not snooping. I'm just waiting for them to go...Don't want to interuppt. I watched as the figures became more familiar. I saw dark red hair and black hair which if I distinctly remember is the same physical traits of Percy and Rachel. I was disgusted as I heard lip smacking noises. The two let go and I realized they were Rachel and Percy. Ilooked straight at Rachel. This same girl used to love art. She used wear paint splattered jeans and didn't care want people thought of her. This same girl used to rally up people to go into Times Square to stop deforestation. What happened? I turned my eyes to at Percy and suddenly I couldn't rip my gaze away from him. My eyes were attached to his face. I traced the outline of his tan face using my eyes, tracing his sharp jaw and soft yet chiseled features. I looked into his sea green eyes and melted. I stared so intently I could see little dark green flecks floating in those pools of his eyes. It took me about five minutes to realize Percy was staring back at me. My face reddened in embarrassment.

" I was just...uh" I started.

Rachel glared at me, but it quickly became a smile.

"O.M.G! Annabeth, is that you?!" Rachel shrieked.

Percy cringed at how loud she was. I put a weak smile on my face and laughed nervously.

"Oh uh yeah" I said just relieved she saved me.

Rachel came up and gave me a huge hug. I didn't bother hugging her back though, I mean I don't think you'd be hugging the person who made your childhood a living hell, well one of the people at least. She jumped with me still squeezed in her arms. I laughed awkwardly as I tried to get out of her iron grip. Geez, clingy much? She finally pulled back and grinned her unnaturally red lips and squealed some more. I groaned internally. I looked at Percy who was making snorting noises, trying not to laugh. His bangs kept falling into in eyes which looked really cute. Damn...What has gotten into me? I withstood some more of this girls torture before Percy jumped in before I could slap this girl silly.

"Uh...Rachel..We...Should...Go...Now" He said in between his snorts.

Irolled my eyes and Rachel smiled.

"Okay babe." She winked.

There I was standing trying not to gag thinking of what wasgoing to happen next. I'm not a perv, but I don't think they are going to sit and drink tea together. Rachel looked back at me and blew kisses. I grimanced, hoping it would come out looking like a sort of decent smile. Percy laughed a little at my face then grabbed Rachel's hand going off to do things unknown. I sighed, glad the situation was over, but I couldn't get Percy's face out of my mind. Damn stupid horomones...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long people. Was pretty busy this week... Anyway thanks to all my new readers for subbing and favouriting! It makes me crazy happy that people are actually enjoying my story! I meant to say this before, but if you'd like me to check out your story or someone elses Iwould be more than happy to! Just state the title and the author and I will be sure to check it out. Thanks again people!**

**-ShadyRach**


	25. Chapter 25: Only can take so much of RED

Chapter 25: Percy

**5 hours before seeing Annabeth once again.**

I'm kind of getting bored of Rachel. Man, she's getting annoying. I don't mean like a 'little' annoying, I mean she is critically irritating, it's hazardous to health. She is so clingy, everywhere I go, she follows me around like a lost puppy dog. I mean honestly I can't even go to the bathroom without her having me under the radar. It's getting on my last nerve. Better drop her quickly, don't want her to getting too attached. Yes we have been only dating for two weeks, but I can stand being with her for another second. Who cares anyways? I mean already dated fifteen girls this month, she'll just be another one of them. I'll just give her my dazzling smile and tell her my famous "It's not working out " line and she will be out of my hands. Yeah, she might bat her eyelashes and sob her mascara off her face(I alway's thought that stuff girls wear was ink, but I guess I was wrong) but I'm not giving in. I mean come on. After fifteen girls, this guy has gotten immune to all the girls bitching. You know, when you think of it I should break up with her right now. I got out of my bed and left the dorm me and Grover shared. I knocked on Rachel's door and she came out. She leaned against the door frame and licked her lips seductively.

"Hey baby." She told me overdramatically.

She leaned forward but I stopped I put my hand against her face to stop her.

"Look Rachel we need to ta-"

"O.M.G Percy! I just got a daily text from BloomingDale's!" She squealed**(A/N:**I** had to look up stores that were in New York because I have no clue what so ever about stores there).**

I rolled my eyes.

"They have a new pair of peep toe heels which are on sale! We need to go now!" She latched onto my hand and pulled me out the door before I had a chance to say anything.

Geez, maybe it is difficult to break up with a girl...Especially if it's Rachel. We got to the shop and Rachel grabbed almost everything on the shelves. Cue eye roll. She giggled with delight at everything. She was especially fascinated with a pair of glittery sliver pumps which costed more than a month's supply of food. Of course money wasn't an issue for her, she has a enough, she can roll around in a sea of it if she wanted to.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Percy! They are the cutest! I think these are absolutely fabulous!"

Damn, will this girl ever shut up? I actually miss that frizzy red headed chick who wore tattered marker-stained jeans and was a crazy enviromentalist, rather that girl than this on at this very moment. Wow that prep school her dad forced her into must've really gone to her head.

"Uh...Yeah sure" I told her, scratching the back of my head.

Hey what else was I suppose to say to her? "Shut up don't want to hear you drool over a pair of shoes?" That would be going into dangerous territory. Rule number one when it comes to girls. Do not I repeat, do not interfere a girl and her favourite clothing item, even if you don't give a shit about it. Trust me I know this from previous experience. One girl almost killed me in my sleep because I didn't tell her that her top was 'sparkly' enough. I'm dead serious. Who knew a girl could use a jewelry holder as a murder weapon? I turned to Rachel who was looking at a very and I mean very short dress. There is a huge difference between a girl being sexy and a girl being skanky. Dresses that shorter than her actual tops are under the skanky category. At least she wasn't asking what I thought about the dress.

"So, how about this dress?" Rachel asked, draping it over the clothes she was already wearing.

Well I walked right into that one. I just had to go and jinx myself.

"Uh...sure?" I told her.

She glared at me for a split second but her eyes locked onto another dress which was full of glittery stuff.

"Oooooo love that one!"

She ran up to it and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Close one.

We must've have been in the store for three hours straight before she finally decided to buy. You do not want to know how much this girl spend today. Let's just say crazy little wealthy girl plus luxurious items equals disaster. Rachel forced her many bags into the palm of my hand before turning around and gesturing me to follow her.

"Ooooo look another bou-"

"Maybe we should start heading back" I interuppted her.

She looked at me as if I struck her hard in the face. I rolled my eyes and signalled her to follow. Of course when you signal her 'follow', it ends up with you moving forward while she's tailgating you.

We climbed the staircase to our floor. Rachel literally dragged me up them though, probably thought I was going to run away, of course any decent person in their right mind would've a long time ago. She turned and looked me giving me provocative smile.

"So what were you planning, Percy?" Rachel asked, purring.

I looked at her with distaste, best is to break it to her now. Before I could say anything I heard someone else's breathing. I looked to my right and found someone peeking around the corner of the wall. I watched as a blond curl tumbled down the person's shoulder and I instantly knew who it was. I locked eyes with Annabeth and we held our stare for god knows how long. I absorbed her alluring, yet haunting stormy grey eyes. We stared so intensely that I could see small light blue flecks in her eyes I had never noticed before. I think she finally realized I had noticed her because her face turned a bright cherry red colour. She actually looked a little adorable like that. I finally remembered Rachel was there when she started to shriek with delight and she hugged Annabeth. Annabeth looked really uncomfortable as Rachel squealed. I laughed a little at Annabeth's facial expression though, you should have seen it, it was priceless.

"Uh...Rachel..We...Should...Go...Now" I told Rachel between snorts.

Hmm maybe it wouldn't hurt to make Annabeth a tad bit jealous.

I grabbed Rachel's hand and I saw a flash of jealousy in the Blondie's eyes. Rachel giggled but I kept my eyes locked on Annabeth's as we walked away. Once we were in front of her dorm, she smashed her lips against mine so suddenly I had no time to react. I struggled against her iron grip as she pulled me against the door. I grabbed both of her shoulders and shoved her away from me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeves and looked at her disgustedly.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted at her.

She put both hands at the crook of her hip and glared pure daggers at me.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?! I was just trying to kiss you!" She screeched.

"That wasn't a kiss, that was like you were trying to suffocate me!" I replied angrily.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her blood red nails.

"Whatever Percy, I should have just stuck with Brody. You are a classified ass."

"Look who's talking! God your such a slut! I don't even know who you are anymore! What happened to miss 'let's go on strike against deforestation in Times Square'?" Why did I even go out with you in the first place?!"

I saw a gleam of hurt cross her eyes, but it left just as fast as it came. She lifted her hand up and smacked me right on the cheek. I clutched my cheek and felt a swelling surface on my face.

"What the he-"

"It's over!" She yelled at me before I could finish.

She unlocked her door, stormed in, and slammed in behind her. Unforunately, I idiotically kept my hand on the door frame and the door jammed all my fingers. I made a weird grunting noise as I winced in pain. Rachel looked at my hand, smiled in satisfaction, then she shut the door again. I clutched my hand and felt a wash of anger overcome me.

"What the hell Rachel?" I screamed.

"I'm the one who breaks up with the girl!"

I pounded on her door till my knuckles bled. I slumped down on the ground and put my hands in my head. My thoughts begun to drift toward Annabeth. Hmm maybe this break up wasn't too bad I thought, thinking about the beautiful blonde girl.

**A/N: I'm back! Hahaha! Sorry got a lot going on in my life, especially when it comes to acdemics. Have a lot of exams, but I'm proud to say I will be making many new chapters next week and some days this week! Can't wait! Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please favourite and follow if you liked it and tell me what you think about it so far in the reviews. Thanks so much people! See you next week!**

**-ShadyRach**


	26. Chapter 26: Love is in the air, Maybe

Chapter 26: Annabeth

"Stupid…..boys" I panted while slamming my fists into the large leather bag hanging in front of me.

When I found out a new fitness center had opened up down the street; I knew I had to join. I can't be sitting down all day wasting my time; I always need something to do. I hit the bag harder and it started to swing. I was ecstatic when I found out the gym had a punching bag. Now I don't have to control my anger, I can just smash it out. I must've hit the thing about fifty times before I decided to stop and take a rest. Why was Percy acting like that yesterday? God, that boy and annoy me to the end of my limits sometimes. "Oh Rachel…let us go and display affection in the public eye where people are trying to go about in their daily lives, but can't because we are too busy making them gag…" What's with that? What's with me? Ugh, why do guys think girls are the complicated ones, they are the convoluted species.

"Eh hem" I heard someone mutter.

I slowly turned around and found a pair of electric blue eyes staring right at me.

"Thalia?" I asked as the black haired girl leaned against a treadmill.

"Ha-ha, I knew you would be here on opening day" She smiled looking around.

"So you're not mad at me..."

"Annabeth, it's been more than three years since we have seen each other, let alone talked. It was my fault anyway; trying to force you to forgive Percy like that….I should've respected your space."

I tried to suppress a smile but failed to. I mean you wouldn't think someone as tough as Thalia would be the one to apologize….Well I'm the apologetic type either so I guess it's not that ironic… I felt the smile stretch wider and I felt a laugh forming near the back of my throat. Thalia just looked at me puzzled by my reaction. That was the last straw. I burst out laughing so hard it came out almost like snorts. I leaned against the punching bag for support but it swung back, causing me to tumble to the ground causing me to laugh even harder. Thalia's face grew from bewilderment, to anger, then to a smirk. I was to contagious though, causing her to join the clumsy fit. We both kept laughing; the people around us staring with dismay and shame, some people were actually holding their mouths trying not to chip into our crazy floor dancing. After about 20 minutes, we finally managed to cool down.

"Geez Annabeth" Thalia mumbled

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing..." I told her innocently

She rolled her eyes and embraced me. I was so shocked I didn't bother hugging her back. She briefly let go though, so it wasn't too awkward. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't go telling people about this moment." She said firmly

"Don't want people thinking I've gone soft."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't want that." I told her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and gestured me to follow her. I grabbed my duffle bag and went straight out with her.

"So what's with you and Percy?" She asked nudging me in the ribs.

"No not this again" I groaned.

"Why do have to always ask that?"

"Because I know you guys like each other but both of you are in denial. Man up and tell him how you really feel!" She told exasperated with the whole conversation.

"I don't have any feelings for Percy!" I screamed.

"Just because he's got beautiful green eyes which matches the colour of the sea, and jet black hair that falls into them, and….."

I felt my face heat up while Thalia grinned.

"Ah ha!" She yelled triumphantly.

"No it's not what it sounds li-"

"I knew it! Annabeth you totally love Percy! God, I should've seen that coming!" She shouted which got us weird looks from strangers.

"Shhh" I said whispered harshly.

"People are staring!"

"First you need to admit it!" She told me with a wide smile.

"No-"

"Okay…Annabeth is in love-"

"Okay, okay" I sighed.

"Maybe I like Percy… a little bit."

Thalia stopped walking and cupped her hands around Percy. She inhaled real loud as if she was going to scream to the world.

"No! Fine I like Percy! God, are you happy now?"

She took her hands from her mouth and smiled victoriously.

"Yes." She winked and started walking again.

"You know you pretty much ruined your tough girl image with that little rant back there." I laughed while bumping her.

"Hey, I will jump at any opportunity of embarrassing you." She said matter- of -factly.

I shook my head and felt a smile creep up on my face.

"Ha-ha very funny." I told her.

She shrugged and grinned at me again.

"What can I say? You finally admitted to liking my cousin. Oh I've always wanted to hear that!"

I shoved into her again.

"Hey calm down." She snickered.

"Whatever" I told her mockingly.

We were almost to the dorms when we saw a figure slip out of the building. The figure turned around and I saw Percy's trademark, those green eyes. He caught my eye and started to jog toward me and Thalia. I started to feel panic. What do I do? What do I say to him? Why do I always ask myself these same set of questions? These are the world's mysteries that may never be answered. Okay Annabeth, I told myself. Stay neutral. I shoved my hand in my pocket and felt for my cell phone. No, I left it back at the dorm. I pretended I didn't notice Percy running and turned to look at the park that was across the street.

"Hey!" He greeted.

I gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement. Thalia gave him a slight hug. She winked at me from over his shoulder.

"What's up Percy?" She replied.

"Nothing much." He said then turned to me.

I felt a blush creeping up my face but I forced it down.

"Uh hey Annabeth, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"I…uh…."

"I'll just leave you two alone" Thalia told both of us. She looked at me one last time, gave me small thumbs up and walked away leaving me and Percy alone. We watched as she disappeared behind a street corner.

"So um Annabeth…" He started scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah?" I asked finding a sudden interest in the bottom of my tank top.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, um, let's see, how do I put this…."

"Hmmm?" I asked still fiddling with the hem on the bottom.

I heard his take a gulp and I looked up at him. He looked at the ground and looked as if he was struggling with something.

"Okay…..So Annabeth…." He said again.

"Yes?" I asked getting a little impatient.

He grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. His face looked a little flushed.

"Ummm….Would you go out with me?"

**A/N: Oooo cliff hanger! Well that was interesting(unless you hate my story then it would be 'sucky' from your aspect..). Anyway I really do hope you liked this chapter. Getting some Percabeth in...Hopefully(Come on Annie say yes... to pie). So yeah..Don't worry people I will PROBABLY(so in this case hopefully) get to update tommorow. So it would by a cliff hanger for long!(again hopefully). Now please favourite and follow if you already haven't and want to, and please do review I always want to hear what you guys think! Thanks AWESOME readers.**

**-ShadyRach**


	27. Chapter 27: I've finally got her

Chapter 27: Percy

I stood in front of Annabeth's dorm and I felt a wash of nervousness. What the hell? Percy Jackson never gets anxious, especially for a girl. I mean I've got so many swooning over me, and they all want me. But Annabeth is different. She isn't like other girls, at all. She isn't so focused on superficial things. She's naturally stunning; not like any other girl I've ever dated. She's genuine, a quality you don't find in girls these days. I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead and I quickly brushed it off, and managed to build up the nerve to knock on Annabeth's door. I was surprised to see another girl; her blonde hair partially concealed beneath a green hoodie and her forest green eyes staring intensely at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded in a thick English accent.

I scratched the back of my head; this girl is obviously straight forward.

"I'm Percy Jackson...Is Annabeth here? Annabeth Chase?"

She looked at me, shook her head, and then shut the door in my face. Okay….that didn't go as planned. I knocked on the door once more and the door swung open with the girl.

"What now?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Do you know where Annabeth is right now?"

"Hmm let me think…..No. I'm not sure if you understand what that means, Pearly-"

"It's Percy. You know, P-e-r-c-y. It's not Pearly." I interrupted her.

She glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, anyway Percy, you just asked me the same question almost 15 seconds ago-"

"No, I asked if "Annabeth was here," Then I asked if you knew where she was. They are two completely questions."

"It's pretty much the same question" She sneered.

"No it's no-"

"Belt up, Jackson" She growled.

Whoa, girl has got an attitude.

"Look, my point is that I don't know where Annabeth is and I don't appreciate you knocking on my door every other second-"

"I only knocked again once mo-"

"I said shut it, dimwit!"

I felt myself take a step back as I literally saw smoke come out of the girl's ears.

"Annabeth is not here so walk your ass away from my front door!"

She slammed the door so hard, it felt as if the entire passage way of the dormitory was shaking. I'm pretty sure I'm on her 'people to murder' list. Before I could leave the scene, I heard the girl I just 'spoke' with and another girl with a thick Australian accent. I subconsciously brought my ear closer and closer to the door till it was firmly pressed up against it. I closed my eyes tightly and listened hard.

"Who was at the door, Sabire?" The Australian one asked.

So the blond girl I just talked to is named Sabire, good to know for future references.

"Percy Jackson, you know the one that ran over Annabeth"

Wait what?! That's not what happened!

"Oh you mean the same boy Annabeth used to gawp at during our meal at that wretched school?"

Oooo so Annabeth did have a thing for me…..

"Yeah, I didn't understand why Annabeth liked that arse-hole. That boy has gotten me narked with his bloody daft comments! That bloody bas-"

"Now, now calm down Sabby," The Australian responded.

"What was he here for?"

"He asked if Annabeth was here, but he did it in such a way, he got me so brassed off!" Sabire replied.

Well the Blondie got me pissed off.** (A/N: Haha he just said he was drunkXD Brassed off and pissed off mean the same thing in American Slang, but pissed in British Slang means drunk).**

"Whoa there, let it go Sabby."

Yeah listen to you friend there, Saffy.

"Look, I know I might be overreacting but, I honestly don't really understand how to handle situations very well, you know? I mean ever since primary school back in the UK."

I heard Sabire's voice crack followed by a couple of sniffles.

"It's okay. It was a rough time for you. You don't need to force yourself into reliving it."

Is it just me or are you as confused as me at this whole thing? I mean I honestly have no clue what's going on right now. I heard the sniffling finally stop and a little shuffling before they started to speak once more.

"So why was Percy here for Annabeth?"

"I don't know…He didn't say why. He just randomly appeared before our front door and asked for her." Sabire answered.

"That's odd" The Australian replied.

Who the hell is the Australian person?! It's getting pretty damn annoying always having to refer to her as the 'Australian one'!

"Doesn't he already know Annabeth moved out this dorm?"

"Well obviously not. That boy is not very bright in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't get a straw into one of those 'insert straw here' fizzy drinks."

Hey! I'm pretty sure I can insert a straw into a 'fizzy drink', or whatever the hell she just said. What does 'fizzy drink' even mean? What a stupid name for a beverage. I listened closely to hear more but all I heard was complete silence. Not even a little noise. I pressed my ear even harder against the door which I now REGRET because I heard laughing that was so loud, it almost pierced my ear drums. Literally.

"Shhh," I heard the other person who wasn't Sabire say (better then Australian person, huh?).

"Percy….Might….Hear….Us….."

"Yeah….Sure…He's….Right…..Behind….The…Door….Listening…To…Our…Conversation" I heard Sabire say in between snorts.

They both laughed even harder. Oh the irony of it all.

"I mean you don't think he'd actually do that….Right?"

That's when I felt a tickle coming on in my nose. If you don't know what I'm referring to, I'm basically saying I'm going to sneeze.

"Ahhhhhh chhhhewww" I let the sneeze out, but it was so loud, I startled my own self.

Uh oh…

"Hey did you hear that Ree?" Sabire asked.

So the Australian person's name is Ree….I finally know her name now!

"Yes….I heard it from over here. It sounded like a male's sneeze."

Oh way to be subtle. 'Male's sneeze' I heard footsteps come toward the door and I felt panic flood into me. Of course my only initial thought was to find a place to hide and there was a thick leaved plant next to someone's dorm, so I'm sure you could guess what happened next.

I watched from a small tree's perspective as the door I've been secretly listening from swung open. Ree, who was a red-head in flamboyant clothing, looked around the hallway in several takes. She looked eve n looked behind the door. Exasperated at finding nothing, she simply shut back the door. Haha sucker. I walked out from my hiding place behind the tree and brushed myself off.

"Ah ha!" I heard someone say as their dorm door opened.

There stood Ree, her arms crossed with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh hello, Ree" I greeted nervously.

She narrowed her eyes. Oh right, I'm not supposed to know her.

"Oh um I mean person I don't know….You know what, I really gotta go…."

I started to sprint down the passage, yelling "you'll never catch me alive" like an idiot. All I heard was the word "Stalker!" before I finally made it to the end of the hall. Well I handled that well, if I do say so myself. I walked outside giving up on the idea of asking out Annabeth. Maybe fate really doesn't want us together. It was until I saw a specific blonde till I fully gave up hope. Annabeth? I caught her attention by waving arms in a greeting gesture (I was pretty much just standing there flailing my arms in the air like a retarded monkey…not that I have anything against them. It's just the last time I went to the zoo, they had this 'pet the monkey' exhibit and you know I decided to 'pet a monkey'. It ended up attacking my face and the stupid animal experts said that I provoked the thing. I was six, of course I'm going to wave my chocolate bar in the air and thrust it into people's faces. That's what six year olds do.) I ran toward her and finally realized my cousin was there too. Got to play if off cool before she calls up my mother and tells her everything that went down. Not only that, she will tease me about asking Annabeth out for the rest of my life…No joke. I greeted the both of them and talked for a little bit. Luckily Thalia left us alone, giving me the perfect opportunity to ask Annabeth out. Although asking her out was a pretty awkward situation, well because I made it awkward. I don't know why asking her out is such a big deal. I mean it's just Annabeth, the girl I've known since the sixth standard. I was pretty much stalling until Annabeth's impatient glare got it out of me.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked her, wide eyed.

Please say yes, please say yes….. Who am I kidding she is going to reject me…Wait no way, I'm like the hottest guy here…..Oh just say the answer, stop stalling its killing me!

"Okay, on a few conditions." She replied, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Okay, shoot." I responded coolly.

"Firstly, you need to cut that ridiculous hot guy act, it's irritating as hell. Secondly, you will stop treating everyone like utter and complete trash, and Lastly, I want to old Percy back. The one I could talk to without feeling like throwing a wooden back at his head."

I looked at her, a million different things going through my head.

"Deal." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back and leaned into my lips, giving me a slight kiss.

"See you tomorrow" She winked, walking away.

**A/N: Liked it?! Please review! I love to hear from you guys! Please favourite and follow if you want to and yeah….**

**-ShadyRach**


	28. Chapter 28: Night to remember

Chapter 28: Annabeth

I looked through my closet questioning what I should wear. I'm not one for fashion and dressing up but today seemed like a special event. I ended up taking a simple black skirt and tucked in a sliver blouse my mother bought me in California with her complaints of my other clothes and how "unprofessional" they were. Once I finished dressing, I blow dried my damp hair which was wet from my earlier shower. I threw my hair into a tight bun and grabbed a pair of royal blue flats.

"Hey!" I heard someone call.

I turned my head and found Thalia's head peering over my shoulder.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked me, circling around me like a hungry vulture.

"Where are you going?"

I felt a small bead of sweat run down the side of my temple. If I told her where I was really going, I'd never hear the end of it. Before I could answer myself, the sound of pounding on our door withdrew our attention from eachother.

"Ooooo, who is that?" She asked walking to the door.

Before I could warn her, a dazed Percy fell face first onto our carpet. He would've fell on Thalia if she hadn't side-stepped. He just jumped up and leaned up against the door frame.

"Hello Annabeth" He smiled.

I tried to ignore the fact how amazing he looked standing in front of me. He was wearing a white button down top with a pair of clean slacks, although his feet wore black converse. I laughed and smiled even wider.

"You checking me out?" He asked winking.

I felt my face heat up and immediately shook my head.

"No way!" I told him.

I heard someone cough to get our attention and came to realize that Thalia was still there.

"Annabeth, are you going to tell me what's going on, or do you want me to get it out of you?" She smirked.

I fiddled with the end of my skirt nervously.

"Me and Annabeth are going out." Percy replied to her.

"Like on a date?" She questioned.

"No...we're going out to a dinner party with her friends" Percy told her with a straight face.

Wow, he's good at lying. Probably learned that skill from all the girls he's dated. Thalia raised her eyebrows , obviously skeptical of the answer she was given but went with it.

"Okay, well you guys have fun at your 'dinner party' and I'll just hang here."

Thalia winked at me and shoved us out the door.

"Well that was interesting" I heard Percy mumble.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand.

"So who's dinner party are we going to?" I asked him trying not to crack up.

"Oh you'll see" He winked.

Once we climbed into his car he instructed me to cover both my eyes. I did as I was told and he started the car.

"You better not be blind folded too" I joked.

"Yeah sure, If you wanted to relive the car crash" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes under my hands. During the ride I tried to peek but was caught my Percy everytime.

"Keep your eyes closed." He told me firmly.

Right when I thought I was going to explode from curiousity, Percy gently slid my hands off my eyes.

"Ta-da!" He announced pointing at the small Italian resturant in front of us.

"Nice!" I smiled staring through the glass windows at the steaming plates of delicious looking food.

He gave me a grin and got out of the car. Before I could get out myself, he went to my side of the car and opened the door.

"M'lady" He bowed.

"Thank you kind sir" I snorted getting out of the car.

He gave me a pouty face and I slapped his shoulder and laughed harder. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around causing everyone around us to stare.

"Put...me...down!" I told him between laughs.

When he finally dropped me, we walked into the resturant and ordered a table. The aroma around us was amazing, almost like the delectables were in gas form. As we got ready to order, our waitress came up to our table. She had dark hair and deep green eyes. She somehow looked familiar even though I was almost certain I never met her. She stared at both Percy and I coldly.

"What's your order?" She asked in a dark monotone voice.

"I will have the ricotta and spinach manicotti." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and scribbled the order down.

"You?" She asked Percy.

"I'll just have the spagetti." Percy responded, obviously uncomfortable under the girl's glare.

She wrote his down and walked away. I watched her as she walked away, her hand on the side on her apron as if she was going to draw her gun out at high-noon. I ignored the suspicion and looked at Percy who's forehead was creased with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...Why?" I replied.

"You seem a bit uneasy, I can't blame you though, that girl was pretty socially awkward." He responded, biting into the cheesy breadsticks that were placed on our table.

"It's not that..." I told him, biting my lip.

"Then what is it? Huh?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I tore my eyes away from his gaze. I debated with myself trying to decide whether or not I should tell him. He might get worried, and I wouldn't want that to happen, especially on our date.

"The girl looked a little familiar, that's all." I told him, trying to sound as natural as possible.

He looked at me skeptically then shrugged it off. By that time our food had arrived this time with another girl. We just ate our food in silence and after argued who was going to pay. And of course I won. We all know who wears the pants in this relationship. By the time we got back to the Dormitory, it was almost midnight. We got out of the car and Percy walked me to the building.

"So how do you think our first date went?"I asked him.

"Well...It was pretty weird..." He said.

I nudged him the ribcage and doubled over in fake pain.

"It might've been weird, but it was the best date I have ever been on" He told me.

"It's not going to be, after tonight!" A irritating voice screeched.

Before me or Percy could react we felt a cold hard object against our backs. I turned my head around enough to see two SIG pro semi automatic pistol pointed right at us.

"Who are you?!" I asked icily.

The person just laughed a high pitched shriek. It was obviously a female.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" The unknown person shoved us around making us face her.

The perpetrator grabbed our shoulders causing us to spin around and face the person. It was the girl from the resturant, though her eyes were blue. That royal blue colour that could only belong to one person...

"Jana?" I asked.

"Hmmm, took you long enough to realize it." She replied with an evil grin.

She ripped of the dark haired wig and revealed her actual light brown waves.

"Much better." She breathed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

Why is she doing this? More like how is she capable of doing this...

"To get my revenge of course!" She laughed bitterly, staring at Percy.

"I can't believe you would chose this pathetic creature that just takes up space and air on this planet over me." She told him angrily.

"So this is what this is about!"I sneered at her.

Percy just rolled his eyes and Jana pushed the weapon closer against his neck.

"Don't make me pull the trigger" She warned.

"Look Jana, I don't know what I found in you...ever. You are heartless, mentally messed up, and absolutely crazy. If you want to kill me right now, go ahead. But doing so won't do anything, and I doubt this will give you closure. You'll just end up being on the most wanted list in every police station there is."

"Who said anything about the police finding out about our 'meeting' here?" She asked slyly.

She jammed the further into the crook of his neck cutting off his air. He coughed wildly trying to get a hold of Jana, but the more he reached for her, the more her hand tightened on the trigger. I slowly reached in the pocket of my skirt hoping for dear life that I put my pen knife in it. I patted inside slightly and my hand finally found the sharp metal object. I slowly fished it out of my pocket and advanced toward her. The knife caught the light and reflected it causing it to catch the attention of Jana. I knew if I didn't make a move right then and there I was screwed. I lunged at her just has she pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right through my shoulder. I cried out in pain but managed to stab into her the right calf. It was very deep but it was enough to send her crumbling to the ground. She dropped the gun which was once pointed at the throat of Percy and he slid down the wall trying to breathe in every breathe of air he could. Jana screamed out in rage and jumped on top of me, pinning me down on the cold hard slab of cement. I attempted to drive my knife into her hip but she snatched it from my hands and threw it across the pavement. I kicked her off me and crawled over to the knife. Before I could grab it she dove onto me putting a gun to my spine. I felt all hope drain out of me till I heard Jana grunt then tumble off me. I got up quickly and turned to find Percy's knee on her back .

"Go get help!" Percy yelled, throwing his cell-phone.

I caught the phone in midair and started to sprint. I looked back only to see Jana snatching her gun and managing to send a bullet into the depths of my thigh. I winced, falling to ground with my arms clutching my leg.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

All I remember from that night was having red spots swin amongst my vision before I the blackness overcame me.

**A/N: Okay I know...You're probably like why didn't you update for soooo long?! Well in my defense I do have A LOT of work and exams it's not even funny. Plus to add to that, my mum is not keen on me doing this... Well at least I got a new chapter out! Even after so long... Anyway thanks you guys for subbing, favouriting, and reviewing! Man, does it feel greatXD Haha! Okay yeah I know I'm not funny it's really sad...Anywho, weird turn on events, huh? Here let's make it interactive: Write a review down below on your thoughts of what just happened and what you think will happen to each character! Maybe even give me suggestions! So yeah. Thanks a million! You people make my day with your comments(unless they're flames..) and your support. Okay no more rambling on, bye! Love you people even though I don't know you personally...**

**-ShadyRach**


	29. Chapter 29: Revenge

Chapter 29: Annabeth

I felt my eyes slowly open, pierced by a pure white light. I attempted to lift my neck only to fall back onto a metal sheet I was placed on. I strained my eyes down to my neck to see a large carbon steel bar bent around my neck like a cuff. I tried to raise my arms and legs, failing to notice they were enclosed in steel bars too. I struggled to get up, only to fall again and again back on the metal plate. By the time I gave up, I was sure I was going to go unconscious again from hitting my head so much.

"I see you are awake." A voice told me.

I tilted my head as much as I could possibly could without causing too much pressure on my neck, and I found a figure in a long black hooded trench coat standing near me. I tried to make out their face but the hood was draped across it, giving them an eerie Grim Reaper feeling.

"Who are you?" I asked the silhouette angrily.

I person just laughed hysterically, most likely at my expenses, knowing how much of an advantage they had over me.

"Oh Annabeth….Such a foolish child. I thought you would've figured this all out by now." The dark shadow of a person spoke, their voice full of pity.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I?!" I asked, outraged at my captor's attitude.

I thrashed against my cold hard bed hopelessly once more, causing ripples of pain shoot up my body.

"Give up, Annabeth. No matter how much you struggle, you will never be able to get out of it." My abductor snickered.

I screamed in frustration, feeling angry at myself for not being able to find some kind of way out.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, exasperated.

My captor circled around me like a hungry vulture, ready to dive in for its prey.

"Hmmm…..Best question you've asked so far. I could answer it for you, but then I'd miss all the amusement."

I looked at the person, completely disgusted at what I was hearing.

"You think this is _entertaining_?" I asked, ready to hulk up and whop the ass of the person behind all of this.

"Dear please, I need some kind of joy in my life…Don't you think?"

"So you feel it is okay to kidnap people, strap them to a large metal plate, and watch them slowly break down from emotional disturbance?" I questioned furiously.

"Annabeth, why put it like that? You make me sound so evil, like a monster." My captor responded, putting their gloved hand to their heart in a mocking manner.

"Maybe because you are a ruthless, merciless, beast." I told them coldly.

The dark figure came toward me, leaned down, and peered into my face.

"Don't push it." They told me harshly.

"Use that head or yours and remember who's has the upper hand here."

I inhaled sharply, trying to keep my sanity.

"Why do you hate me so much? How did I affect you so negatively that you felt the need to go through all the trouble of this?"

"Annabeth, you don't understand. I was proud of you as soon as you were born. I assumed you'd be a child with so much potential, a child that would prosper under my legacy. But you never showed me anything of worth. Your imprudent father was too blind to see what a disgrace you are, insisting that you would grow to such greatness. Of course he proved to be such a dishonourable, shameful man himself."

Before I could fully register what was going on, my abductor drew the hood from their head, exposing full black curls which tumbled down their shoulders and a set of familiar eyes locked with mine, a set of grey eyes.

I strained myself as I sat up, the steel bonds cutting into my flesh, but I ignored the pain followed by the trail of blood.

"Why? Why would you do this?" I asked the demon who was supposedly my mother.

She raised her eye brows as she stripped off the coat which made her elegant white silken dress visible.

"Why you ask? Well child, I can't stand to see such a mistake live and breathe, it puts me to such high levels of shame. Not only that, but you put such a deep dent in my career. Due to the fact you are my daughter, it causes publicity to focus on you as well. I no longer have tolerance telling them so many lies. If I rid of you right now, then there shall be no such problems in the future."

I stared her in disbelief.

"You are my moth-"

"Oh but Annabeth, I'm not. I've disowned you. Believe it or not but I was dead serious in our last conversation together."

It felt as if I had been struck in the face.

"If I'm not your daughter any longer, how do I affect your career?" I asked her defensively.

"You have a lot to learn about the business world. Yes I've disowned you, but the press is going to still keep all tabs on you. You still are blood related which is the main fact they are still after you, no matter how much paper work I sign off on to get you get of my life. And as I said before, if you're gone it'll give me closure and will give me the chance to live a burden free life." She answered coolly.

"I can't believe you would choose your career over human life." I told her in terror.

"I would be doing the world a huge favour wiping this 'human life' from the face of this Earth."

"What are you going to do to me?" I questioned her feeling the fear slowly seeping in through the cracks that she created in my heart.

"I've already tortured you enough to my satisfaction; I think it's time for the luggage to finally be released.

"What do you mean you've tortured me enough?"

"You thought that car crash was an intentional collision by Percy. I planned everything correctly. I had ordered your little 'friend' James to manipulate Percy's car. James had full control of everything that went on. Of course Percy's texting while driving made it easier to frame him. James then pretended to be in the accident along with you. After the accident, I convinced your father that you were in good treatment and that he didn't need to do a thing but focus on his work. I knew you wouldn't be able to tolerate having your precious father not visiting and I knew you wouldn't give him a chance to really state the real reason he didn't visit you. I then knew it was my time to get into the picture. I called your father into a custody battle and got you back. I didn't let you say anything to your friends because I knew you'd be terribly crushed."

"How could you do that to me?" I asked her.

"Oh that's not all." She answered.

"I gave you the internship as an excuse to make the next three years hell for you. I then purposefully steered you to the direction of NYU knowing James would be there keeping an eye on you. You got defensive which gave me the perfect opportunity to disown you without raising any suspicion. James then watched you for some time and I recruited Jana, your high school rival who I found was an excellent to getting the job. That girl snatched the job before I could finish my proposal. Let's go back to the accident, shall we. I had this entire situation mapped out. For your surgeries, I required the surgeons to create a hard artificial base on your bones in order for you to survive Jana's blows. That's the reason why you were still able to move after the bullet was lodged in your shoulder. I think I've explained everything."

"Why didn't you just make Jana kill me right then and there if you wanted me dead so desperately?" I questioned.

"Well that's what I'm here to do right now." She smiled maliciously at me.

"Well not only you but someone very close to you."

I watched her as she snapped her figures and a television screen mechanically pushed out from the wall. The screen turned on and I felt my eyes widen in horror at the person the screen.

"Please, have mercy! I'll do anything!" I screeched, staring at the lifeless, gagged figure of Percy, with Rachel Elizabeth Dare holding a gun to his back.

"Please! Don't hurt him!"

"Well I may spare you and him if you do a favour for me, make someone who I hate even more than you suffer."

"Name anything, I'll do it! Please, just don't hurt him!"

….

"I want you to kill your father."

**A/N: Wow…SCREW REALITY I'M GOING TO MAKE THE MUM A CRAZY BITCH IF I WANT TO! Sorry…Anyway I'm sad to say this story is coming to its end very soon….This was my first ever story on here and it will always have a special place in my heart even though I know the first few chapters weren't the best. Guys, I just want to thank you (from the bottom of my unattached heart. Yes I should be dead right now…) for supporting me because I honestly wouldn't have had the motivation to write anything if you guys weren't there. Well I may have kept writing but if wouldn't have been the same. So THANK YOU! Yeah guys hope to write more for you soon, and don't be afraid to pm me or write a review because I will awaiting them excitedly!**

**-ShadyRach**


	30. Chapter 30: I'm my own person

Chapter 30: Annabeth

I felt a lump form in my throat. I stared at my mother through blurry vision unable to absorb what she had proposed. Save the life of Percy and me, or kill my father. My mother just stood in front of me smiling cruelly with her evil expression, holding out a wicked looking blade.

"It's all your choice Annabeth." She told me, her sharp grin widening.

"You decide where fate takes you."

All I could do is look at her, fear tensing my muscles. If I play my cards right then I may be able to save Percy, my father, and me.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently pushing the knife forward.

"You better tell me your answer now before I make it for you. And trust me, I don't think you would like my decision my very much."

I sighed heavily and I willed my hand to enclose around the hilt of the knife. My mother watched me then started to laugh hysterically.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to sacrifice yourself or your little boyfriend to save your father. You're too selfish to do such an altruistic act, huh?"

I just laid there glowering at her.

"Of course, you've got nothing to say." She snickered.

I thought about stabbing her right then and there but it would just be a reckless action that would backfire miserably considering I'm strapped to a metal plate and my mother has a huge advantage over my isolated body.

My mother smiled down at me then fished a small sliver remote from a pocket in her black cloak. She made a hand gesture and two stocky men appeared from the shadows, and they both stood beside me.

"Don't try anything you'll regret." My mother told me, holding the remote which would grant me my freedom tauntingly.

"Otherwise you'll cost our little compromise to go down the drain and you'll be all over headlines as a murderer. 'Girl kills boyfriend and father', I like the ring to that."

"No one would believe you!" I spat at her.

"Annabeth, such a foolish child you are. Would they believe such a petty little girl over me? Be careful darling because if you don't do this right, you'll be rotting behind bars for the rest of your pitiful life. That would be a much better punishment than giving you the easy way out, don't you think?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I simply glared at her, refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing how scared I really felt.

She pressed a button on the remote and the cuffs that had held my arms and legs in place slid off. The men that stood next to me immediately advanced on me roughly holding my arms. My mother used her finger to gesture them to come forward. They shoved me toward her and held me even tighter. My mother leaned into my face, her eyes staring intensively into mine.

"You have two weeks to finish your father before I take matters into my hands." She whispered harshly.

"Don't rip him up too much, I still want his body is pretty good condition."

She pulled back and brushed off her clothes.

"Take her to the exit, but make sure you place the tracker on her before that."

The men nodded their heads then pulled me toward a large door. When we went in, there was a lot of spy equipment all over the floor along with many different kinds of weapons. One of the guys let go of me leaving with his partner who dragged me to a bed. While the partner kept me pinned the bed the other man got out a large needle. He came toward me and smiled.

"This may hurt just a bit." He told me before my vision wavered and I fell into a world of darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine Breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As I awoke my nose took in the smell of freshly cut grass. I gripped the ground beneath me and felt cool moist earth digging into my finger nails. I brought myself into a sitting position and looked around to see my father's garden. I tried to get up but I felt something dig into my thigh, so I checked my pocket and brought out a leather pouch which held the blade my mother had given me. I stared at the piece of leather that was resting in the palm of my hand, the words my mother had said just earlier replaying in my head.

"**You have two weeks to finish your father before I take matters into my hands." **

I felt wave of strength rush into my system and I suddenly found myself standing. No way am I allowing my mother into forcing me into doing something so heartless… No. She can't force me into doing anything. I don't give a shit about what she wants me to do, I'm my own person and I make my own choices. Let her try and kill me. I'm not letting my guard down. I managed to walk to the back door of my old home, my neck abruptly breaking out into severe pain. I reached up to touch my neck to find a large bump on the side of it. I heard a loud clicking noise and I felt a shock ripple through my body. My legs buckled from under me and my arms started to go numb. Was this the tractor device my mother had told those men to place on me? Was I the one who activated it? I crawled toward the small set of stairs that led to the back door of my father's home and used the edge of the hand rails to pull myself up. I brushed my hair over my neck to conceal the inflammation on my neck and I washed myself off using my father's sprinkler. I grabbed my father's hidden house key which he always kept wedged in the crook of the door frame. I opened the door and found a quiet dark hallway. With a lot of effort, I used the side of the walls to support my weight as I moved forward. Once I got to the end of the hall, I heard my father. He seemed to be crying. I peered from behind the corner of the wall and found my father sitting at the dining table brushing tears from beneath his glasses.

"Dad?" I asked, immediately regretting talking.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" My father asked surprised looking around blankly.

"Are you here? Where are you Annabeth?"

I stepped out from my little hiding place and walked in front of him.

He quickly wiped the rest of the tears that were still on his cheeks and he got up from his chair and embraced me, enveloping me in his warmth.

"Annabeth." He whispered in my hair.

He hugged me tighter, rubbing my back.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry, I-"

I pulled back from the hug and placed my finger to his lips.

"It's okay dad." I told him.

"You don't have to say anything."

He smiled and enclosed me into another hug, his hand placed on my hair keeping my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here Annabeth." He told me softly.

"I've missed you so dearly."

"I've missed you too dad." I responded.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned him.

I felt him nod.

"Why were you crying?"

He chuckled, shaking me.

"That isn't important. What is important right now is that my beautiful grown daughter s here.

He released me and kissed me lightly on the top of my head.

"So how is your mother?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Dad, there's something you need to know about her." I warned him.

But before I was able to explain her plans, Susan walked in with a large empty box. I looked to my father who stared darkly at her.

"What is she doing here?!" She demanded, almost accusingly.

"I'm visiting my own father. Is that a problem?" I asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes then huffed up the stairs angrily.

"What is she doing?" I asked my father.

He slumped his shoulders and looked away.

"What's going on dad?" I asked more firmly, placing my hand on his shoulder.

My father heavily sighed then turned to face me.

"Susan and I have been having some problems in our relationship..." He started.

"It just hasn't been working out."

"And?" I pushed on.

"And we filed for a divorce. Susan is no longer your step-mother."

I would've jumped for joy right then and there but seeing my father so upset over this made me feel absolutely terrible. Yes Susan is a complete imbecile, but she kept my father happy. Well, somehow. I honestly don't understand how a woman like her even ended up with a hardworking, dedicated man like my father but it just happened.

"I'm so sorry dad." I sympathized.

"It's okay sweetie, as long as I have my precious daughter with me I'll be fine."

I heard Susan's footsteps coming down the stairs and I gave her a long glare.

Once she left, my father and I started to catch up, talking about the past years, college, and everything other than the fact I was ordered to kill him. It wasn't until later till I realized I made a huge mistake right then and there.

**A/N: Hi. Sorry for not updating in a very, very long time. I know I'm terrible blah, blah, blah, but I can't help it. I know you probably heard this several times by many other authors but school is really interfering with my fanfics. Yes you probably heard this a million times, but it's true. I used to tell others that school wasn't an excuse, but now that I'm in that same position, it really is hard to balance this and school work. Anyway, I hope you understand. As an apology if you go all the way to the bottom there is a snippet of the next chapter ;)**

_Reviews(THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!):_

_Drdanger:_

_amazing. what a cliffhanger! update soon please. cant wait. _

**Okay, well here you goX)**

_Sam99:_

_OMFG _

**That is the exact response I was looking for.**

_Sam99 4/1/13 . chapter 28_

_This is SO GOOD _

**THANK YOU!**

_MSPJO22 _

_Oh gods, Annabeth's mom, Jana, and now James are all crazy a**h***s. Please kill them, along with Susan. _

**Haha, I know right.**

_srtemis7448 _

_HARSH! _

**Yes. Pretty hardcore stuff.**

_Chaos Reincarnate 3/17/13 . chapter 29_

_Holy Skata... I just said $hit in Greek... That right there was an amazing clifhanger I must say. _

**Thank you! And that was an amazing comment I must say;)**

_May Salome Love _

_wow. that was a REAL crazy ..wow..._

_Her mother sure spent a lot of time on destroying Annabeths life, didnt she _

**Yes, yes she did.**

_Guest _

_Wow..i LoVe this story fanfiction..but can u PLEASE write more of it..like what happen when her Mom tell her to kill his father _

**Thanks, but what fun is it if there is no tension or suspense?**

_megawalrus99 3/16/13 . chapter 29_

_I AGREE WITH YOUR REALITY TO MAKE THE MUM BE A CRAZY BITCH! I feel good now that Percy wasn't the reason of the accident... :D _

**Haha, yes! At least someone agreesXD**

_Forex _

_Update_

**Here is your update!**

**Oh and special shout-out to MSPJO22 and drdanger. Guys I just wanted to thank you for your continued support. People like you make my day**

Spoiler (aka first couple paragraphs)

Chapter 31: Percy

I felt as if I was living in a nightmare, one I could never wake up from even if I poured a pail of water on my head. Not being able to save Annabeth was terrible enough, but feeling this hopeless just drains the life out of me. It's like every option, every way of escape has been blocked off and I'm just left in complete nothingness.

All I could do was sit on that chair, completely tied with tightly woven rope and a fiery red-headed girl pointing a gun to my head. I was pretty sure I was going to die right then and there in complete and utter desperateness. It wasn't until I was shown a screen, a screen which shown Annabeth strapped onto a large steel sheet, held against her will. It was like she was under an extremely brutal interrogation, led by her mother. That was the wakeup call for me. After seeing that, I was given motivation. And more importantly hope. After seeing that I knew what I had to do. I was going to save the both of us somehow, and someway.

YES I KNOW THEY WERE SHORT...I'M NOT TRYING TO GIVE AWAY TO MUCH!


End file.
